Within the Erebus of Red
by A.H. Nox
Summary: Blood. Pain. Erebus. Tsubasa and Hiro start to understand the feelings of being within the erebus, darkness, of red. Zero can't help but be reminded of his past. WARNING- cursing, rape, some homosexual content
1. FML

**A/N:** Zero might be OOC and I apologise. Violence. Cursing. ZeroxOCxOC. I hope this satisfies! Don't be scared to review or citicise! I'll make a lot of mistakes and everything might be low quality. I'll try to edit as I find places lacking in...well anything. Please be patient with me and my stupidity...like how I didn't even know Vampire Knight was still on-going. This picks up from where the Anime ended. Zero has told Yuuki he's going to come back for her, to essentially kill her. So proceed! and PLEASE say something about it.

**Re-edited 8/23/11:** I got bored and looked over it and found TONS of mistakes...i guess i'll have to go over everything.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of Vampire Knight. That belongs to Matsuri Hino; the genius.

* * *

><p><strong>FML<strong>

**POV: Tsubasa**

Kill, run, or be killed.

_Those were the only words that rang through my pounding head as I simultaneously ran and reached for my weapon of choice. My instincts cried out 'gun' as my finger went to the leather strap around my right thigh. I turned my body around to face the evil that was, now, chasing me, while pulling out my Risen Malice to shoot at where its beating heart should have be. It used to be the other way around. I was chasing _it_ until it disappeared to right behind where I stood. I had no choice but to run until I had put some space between us. Shots rang out into the night sky and the birds in the trees nearby shot up to the skies. They cawed in protest and then I knew; they were crows._

Shit, crows never lead to anything good. Crows are a sign of death. _I was tempted to give in to superstition and shoot at them as well, but I knew my head had to be focused at the abomination more important in front of me. Red eyes stared sadistically into mine and its blood fell out of the wound I had inflicted previously. The male's sandy brown hair was disheveled and crusted in blood and mud. _Bang! _I shot my Risen Malice at the swaying body. I scowled as he disappeared before the bullet to pierce "his" damned chest. But I couldn't dwell too much on it, or I'd be the one dead._

_My senses were on overdrive, and I could feel everything from the male's breath to the rodents in the undergrowth that grew next to the stone road. I cursed when I felt "he" was trying to kill me from behind. I skidded to a halt and pivoted around with the same foot, keeping my gun up ready to fire. "He" was there; less than a yard away from where I stood. _Fuck, too close again! _I jumped back and shot at "him" multiple times striving to make at least one damn bullet hit "him" in a vital organ, anger bubbling inside. But they exploded as soon as it left the barrel; no doubt _his_ doing._

Shit!_ I reached to reload my gun when "he" disappeared._

Mother Fucker! _I dropped Risen Malice into its pouch and reached to my hip for Bloody Passion, a blade that can be either lengthened or shortened, with my right hand. As I was drawing it, I could feel a hand wrap its cold fingers around my throat. "He" pushed me back until I hit a tree, which knocked the breath out of me._

Tch. Damn it! _I could feel "his" other hand restrain my right one against the tree's trunk to keep the blade away. I struggled to push it off but to avail. Its grip was so tight on me; its fingernails drew blood from my neck and broke my right arm, right above the wrist. I winced in pain, before I suppressed it to the best of my abilities, and realized that _it_ was staring lustfully at my neck wound._

Oh damn._ I braced myself for what was coming._

_"He" ripped my collar and bit down on the right side of my bared neck and pain shot through my whole body. I wanted to scream. I could feel it building inside, threatening to free itself. I bit my lip hard enough to taste the blood from the self-inflicted wound. _It_ was too busy to even notice the new wound on my bottom lip. Taking advantage of its moment of weakness, I reached for the hidden kunai in my sleeves. When my fingers touched the cold metal, I swiftly pulled it out, before my mind could get any cloudier from the blood loss and pain. I pierced its side and "he" roared in surprise and pain jumping away._

_"He" licked the blood off of "his" lips while I put my hand on my neck to help stop it from profusely bleeding. My kunai was still stuck in "his" side, and "he" made no move to remove it. "He" was either unaffected, which was unlikely, or "he" was too mental to even give a damn. I shifted my Bloody Passion to my right hand. My broken arm had not caused me to drop my precious weapon, thank whatever divine power was making sure I lived._

_"Delicious blood. Fresh delicious blood." The _vampire_ giggled to himself, sending chills trickling down my spine. "My blood." But before "he" could unnerve me anymore, I took "him" out._

_One powerful swing, with both my arms, was all it took to decapitate its head. As its body fell to the ground and its head rolled towards my feet, I thought, _"My" blood indeed. Stupid vampires are all the same. Blood is all that is really important. They'll go crazy for it, sometimes even literally.

_I looked at the dead Level E vampire at my feet before I implanted my Bloody Passion in its "heart". Soon it exploded into nothing but dust and my kunai, which was embedded in its side, clattered to the stone street. I took a look around me for the first time after we…I had spotted _it.

_We had been patrolling when I had seen a pair of hungry, malicious, red eyes darting down a stone road through the forest. Scared I might lose sight of it, I dashed off without another word, hoping my partner would be able to keep up and watch my back._

_I went back to the tree where I had been pinned and sank underneath it. I leaned back and put my right knee up to support my right arm. My left hand kept pressure on my neck wound which had mostly stopped. When my blood clotted, I started to reload my gun. It only took moments, and afterwards, I put it back in its place. My vision faded, but it came back when I blinked. Then I felt it. Another one was coming my way. It had, no doubt, smelt my blood. I pushed myself back up, using the tree as support._

Shit, where is the fucking bastard. _My uninjuried hand_ _reached across my body for the gun attached to my right thigh. My finger was on the trigger ready to shoot when I saw _him_; a tall boy who looked no older than 18 with silver hair which was tinted a light blue. It reached down to the end of his chin while his bangs covered his forehead, going down half his face. He had wide eyes that were a gray-ish purple. His right ear was peirced twice while his left ear adourned a cartilage. On the left side of his neck was a tatoo. Something that looked vaguely familiar. My vision blurred once more, so I couldn't get a good look at the intricate pattern._

So it's not a Level E. _I deduced, seeing it still had its sanity._ Hopefully it's not a fucking noble or it'll be troublesome when he dies. _When he turned to where I struggled to stand, shock registered on his face. Not wasting another second I pulled the trigger—or I would have if my vision hadn't disappeared. _Fuck my life. It'll be a miracle to get out of this mess. What hole did you dig yourself into, Tsubasa? _Then I collapsed into foreign arms._

* * *

><p><strong>POV: Hiro<strong>

I couldn't help _but_ be nervous. It had been three days since he had been bitten. Not lethally, but it was still a bite nevertheless. I stopped pacing by the bed where Tsubasa was recovering. I could barely see the bandages around his neck past his mahogany brown hair that normally would be tightly tied back. Now I could see how long it had grown; it barely passed his collar bone. He also had a scabbed lip. Not to mention the white cast around his right arm. _Shit. He really got it bad this time around. He won't like this fucked up situation when he wakes up. Definetly not. _

I went into the kitchen and grabbed a can of beer. I downed it and slammed it to the counter, crushing the aluminum in the process. _Damn, damn, damn, damn. _Those were the only words that rang in my mind. _He's definitely fucking with me. He can't be one of us. Fucking bastard._ It had been three days since meeting _him;_ the silver haired boy who was barely taller than me, with light gray eyes colder than ice.

~(Flashback Starts)~

When I had caught up, I had seen the teenager boy with an injured Tsubasa. Assuming the worst, I attacked remembering one of the many rules drilled into me: attack and subdue. If not possible, then go for the kill. Boy, was it a good fight. Neither one of us caved in until he turned to aim his gun at Tsubasa. _That fucking bastard._ I used that moment to get in close contact with the boy. But that was the trap, not Tsubasa. He wanted me close so he could pin me down. Truth be told, I was surprised. I shouldn't have been. Tsubasa wouldn't have been tricked. The silver-haired boy had kept his gun at my heart and glared into my eyes.

"We wasted time because of you." He growled infuriated, fangs glistening.

"What time wasted?" I scoffed. "Time was well spent keeping leeches like you off of humans." My words were laced with acid, and he winced in turn.

"Like I would actually want_ him_." He rolled his eyes and some of my dignity whitered. "No, I meant time wasted in giving him medical attention." _Hell has frozen over twice, hasn't it?_ The boy released me, and I eyed him warily. He did not look at me and walked to the fringes of the forest, a couple yards away from the tree Tsubasa laid against in pain. I still had my weapon, Apollo, with me. It was a retractable metal baton. I heard that it had a twin somewhere, but that wasn't on my mind at the time. All I thought about was my reckless, injured partner who laid there with a growing fever. As I was trying to, and failing to, tend to Tsubasa's wounds, the mysterious boy finally approached.

"He won't make it if he doesn't get treament right away. I'll have someone come by my apartment to tend to him. It's either you take him or I will." He had told me with such seriousness I almost trusted him._Almost_. But after taking a look at Tsubasa and the fever that was building, I complied.

"Two things; I'm going to need something as a leverage to guarantee our safety." I couldn't trust him. _Vampire_ were not made to be trusted, ever. He blankly stared at me for a moment, and I thought he wouldn't agree but he did. He reached into his pocket, which made me tense, and pulled out a small black box with a red rose designed onto it. He dropped it into my hand and waited for my next request, evidently_. _I looked at it curiously but decided to look at it more closely on a later date. I would find out that they were blood tablets. "And I'm going to need the name of the pers-_vampire_ who is actually _willing_ to help us." I had picked up Tsubasa in my arms and faced him dead on. Mimicking me, he had turned his whole body to face mine.

"My name is Kiryuu Zero."_ A Kiryuu?_ My face dropped and his rose is amusement. The only Kiryuu I knew were a prestigious vampire hunting family. _Then what in hell is going on? Damn, fuck my life._

~(Flashback Ends)~

* * *

><p><strong>POV: Zero<strong>

_Damn vampires._ I couldn't help but release my anger and hatred as I took a shot at the Level E, who was hungrily devouring a female, with Bloody Rose. The vampire combusted into small flames, and soon it was just me and the woman. The young lady was up against the brick corner in the darkening alleyway. Her dusty black hair covered most of her wounds and her pale face, but the blood was falling mercilessly onto the dirt. Suddenly I became aware of the smell. I cursed and closed my eyes to help me block out the smell, but I smelt it all the stronger. The smell of blood intoxicated me and I could feel my throat burning with thirst. My incisors lengthened and I ran my tongue against the aching fang.

_Damn hunter._ I shot out of my moment of weakness and remembered my blood tablets were with that _bastard_. _Shit, shit, shit!_ I wanted to end myself right now; to finish my lust for something unnatural to the humans. I turned my head away to take in some fresh air and before holding it in. I approached the blood covered woman and wrapped her wounds up. She wasn't going to make it, that much was obvious, but I couldn't let her be another Jane Doe. I wrapped her body with a dirty blanket nearby and picked her up with it. I wasn't going to leave my fingerprints on her, just in case they came looking for her murderer. I gently set her down on the doorstep of the store nearby, I didn't know what it was, and rang the bell before leaving. I didn't stay to see her taken to safety. She was in Fate's hands now, not mine.

On the way back to my apartment I passed by a darkened window and saw my reflection for the first time since this morning. My silver hair was barely tosseled and my face was minorly cut. I scowled remembering what I did for that lady. _Tch, when did I get so soft?_ I was tempted to shatter that glass window so I wouldn't have to see myself but that would arouse attention. Only a few brave people dared to venture out into a night like this but still, a commotion would be inevitable.

There was no moon in the sky, casting everything in an eerie shadow. My face even looked more unnatural. Then again I was a despicable creature of the night. I touched my gun hidden within my open coat and let out a heavy sigh. _She_ would have been the one to comfort me now. _She _would have been the one standing next to me executing these orders. Then executing me when it became my time, but _he_ ruined everything with _his_ selfish plans. _Damn Kuran. You will die by my hands. _I thought as I stalked off into the night.

~(Apartment)~

_Now I have to deal with _them. I closed my eyes to help suppress the annoyance and unlocked my apartment door. I pushed it open and turned to lock it once more. I started to walk towards the kitchen when I felt eyes boring into the back of my head. I spun around, pulling out my gun, just in case, and looked around. My eyes became accustomed to the lightless apartment and I seeked for a face. Not finding one, I slowly turned around wary. Then I felt it. A gun was jabbing into my back, alined perfectly with my twisted heart. I froze, and I knew who it was before he spoke.

"_Vampires_ should just die." A menacing voice growled from behind. It was that damn hunter, awake and bent on killing. _Fuck my life._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Thank you for making it this far! I'm going to decide whether to continue or not by the number of reviews. As long as there is at least one person who wants me to continue, I will. Please tell what I'm doing wrong or doing well.


	2. Rage and Blood

**A/N:** Sorry for the delay! I was updating on FictionPress...I might not be able to upload the 3rd chapter until testing are over. Reviewing will help. I'll probably make a few mistakes so yea...please forgive me. Flames, love, and comments are welcomed. Anything that tells me what I am doing right and wrong.

**Re-edited 8/28/11**

**Disclaimer:** Vampire Knight does not belong to me. Only the OC and plot...or some of it. Everything else goes to Matsuri Hino.

* * *

><p><strong>Rage and Blood<strong>

**POV: Zero**

"Vampires should just die." A menacing voice growled from behind. It was that damn hunter, awake and bent on killing. I looked over my shoulder to see his gun in his left hand and his right arm in a cast. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"They should but..." I spun with inhumane speed, elbowed the boy in the face, and grabbed his gun just in time. A shot rang out through the night as I felt blood trickling down my left arm. That fucking bastard had shot while falling and grazed my left shoulder. My gun was already out pointed at the boy who was, now, on the ground. "I'm a hunter,_ hunter_." I smirked as he glared up at me. I twirled his gun in my left hand while his eyes were filled with anger.

"Like hell you are." He cocked his head, the corners of his mouth turning upwards in a sadistic smile. His eyes remained fixed on me with a murderous intent.

"Can't there a person who is both?" I asked highly amused.

"What kind of demented bastard would that be?" I guess the bastard was enjoying it as well. We stayed like this for a while until he spoke again. "You realize that gun is useless against me right?" Smiling as if he had the upper hand. Echoing, I smiled as I tackled him and pinned him to the ground facedown with his left hand behind him. I heard him take a sharp intake of breath and growl. He managed to turn around to face me with pure, unrestricted hate. "What are you doing?" He said scowled. "Kill me already_ vampire_." I smiled sadistically.

"Now where would the fun be in that?" I whispered in his ears causing him to freeze. I was thinking about how I should explain to him so he'd understand when I felt his cast move to his side. It was almost too late for me to react to him. He had reached down for his hidden blade and meant to stab me. I grabbed his cast and slammed it to the ground, the blade skittering across the ground. He let out a strangled cry. He definitely did not want anyone to hear his cry of pain.

"Bastard." He said through gritted teeth. I couldn't help but smile crookedly. _This is fun._ I realized. Then it hit me. The smell of blood. I gasped in shock. It was coming from the boy's mouth. He had bit his tongue trying to keep back his scream. My eyes dilated as lust crept over me. _Shit. Not now, not another person._ But my body was giving off a different sign. I leaned over to the boy's neck and inhaled his scent.

"What the fuck are you doing?" The prey spoke in a small voice. He was scared. _Isn't that cute._ I sneered, and my teeth grabbed his collar to pull it down. It revealed the healing wounds cleverly hidden under white bandages. My mind was screaming to control my hunger, but my lack of blood made my self-control weak. My fangs lengthened and they cut through the bandages and left a line of red on his tender neck. He gasped and struggled underneath me, but my vampire strength was no match for a mere human's. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"Kiryuu, what the hell are you doing to him?" A voice penetrated my concentration. _Shit, it was _him. The other hunter flipped on the light, making me cringe and bring my hands to my eyes. The boy under me escaped and aimed his gun at me._ I guess he took it back._ He had moved next to his partner, who had his metal baton, which looked a lot like Artemis, ready in his hand. The memory made me wince again. _Damn_. "Dammit, what did you fucking do to him?" Now two menacing hunters glared at me with their weapons, calculating my impending death.

* * *

><p><strong>POV: Hiro<strong>

He was _licking_ him. He was _grazing_ his _teeth_ across his _neck_. He would surely be a _dead_ man.

All I wanted to do was to make sure Tsubasa was still resting. It had been over three days, and he hadn't gotten up once. Worried, I opened his room door to find an empty ruffled bed. I had thought w_hat the hell _and flipped on the lights to find all his weapons were gone as well. _Shit._ I had cursed when I heard voices and an all-too-familiar gunshot. _Hell._ I had reached for Apollo, just in case...well just in case. I stumbled through the foreign hallway until I saw two bodies on the ground, on top of each other. It was bad enough that they were having a quarrel only _minutes_ after Tsubasa had awaken, but when I saw _him_ outline his neck with his tongue and graze his teeth as well; that was it for me.

"Kiryuu, what the hell are you doing to him?" I growled, rage burning uncontrollably. I flipped the light on and readied myself to get ready for the sudden brightness. In the second the lights were turned on, Kiryuu shielded his eyes, Tsubasa came to me, and we pointed our weapons at the abomination below us. I could feel the rage getting worse and my bloodlust was starting to turn my vision red. Kiryuu, on the other hand, was panting on the ground, unable to control his thirst. His fangs lengthened, sweat dropping, desperate red eyes, and a pitiful look took over his features.

"Dammit, what did you fucking do to him?" It all _disgusted_ me to the point where I itched todraw his death out as long as possible. Tsubasa was in no better state of mind, actually he seemed worse. His cold eyes told me he was calculating how to kill the bitch. The bitch was only looking at me, desperate.

"Tablets, now. Or I'm not the only one that is going to end up in a pool of their blood." He hissed through clenched teeth. Before I could answer, he gagged and pounded the floor. He gripped the carpet and started to tear it up. I remembered what he gave me three days before and silently cursed. It was my fault he had gone for so long without blood. As I ran to the kitchen for water, I cursed profusely. If anything had happened to Tsubasa, I was the _only_ one to blame. _Damn it!_

* * *

><p><strong>POV: Tsubasa<strong>

After Hiro left, I stood still. Risen Malice was still pointed at the piece of shit. _He deserves to die._ My fingers twitched on the trigger, but then I recalled what Hiro had called him. _Kiryuu. What the hell was a Kiryuu doing as a fucking _vampire_; a vampire on blood tablets no less. _Everything was so fucked up, I didn't even know where to start analyzing. My head started spinning, and I took my right hand from the gun and bit my thumb trying to clear my mind. I saw _it_ flinch before seeing it; my blood. I guess I accidentally bit my thumb too hard and it drew blood. I cursed internally, eyeing the _boy_ on the ground writhing with pain. He dug his face into the carpet and gripped it tighter until his knuckles turned white. Biting his lower lip, he looked up at me. I took a step back, startled. _What is he going to do?_

"Damn, sorr-" With that he collapsed.

* * *

><p><strong>POV: Zero<strong>

The only thing stopping me from pouncing the boy in front of me was the carpet and _her._ This weakness I felt only brought back bad memories; when I got the tattoo to help suppress my instincts, when it first failed me, the feeling of _her_ flesh, and the taste of _her_ blood. Her small doll-like face filled my thoughts and consumed me. I could barely hear what the other one was yelling about. My mind was fixed on two things, both not mine to take; blood and Yuuki.

"Tablets, now. Or I'm not the only one that is going to end up in a pool of their blood." I breathed out through my sharpening teeth. The smarter one ran to the kitchen while I gagged and clutched the carpet harder. Then I could smell it; the sweet saving smell of blood. I had no doubt in my mind that it was the bastard's. I pounded on the floor and bit my bottom lip, trying to see if pain will drive away my need to drink what's not mine. I looked up at the boy and saw _her_ instead. I guess my mind needed her more than I thought. The boy had nothing in common with Yuuki, including gender, yet I saw her. Why was that?

_Damn, sorry Yuuki._ I thought as darkness took over my vision.

* * *

><p><strong>POV: Tsubasa<strong>

I could hear his breath steading and he didn't move. I approached him cautiously, took my foot and flipped him. His head lolled to the side, spreading his hair across his face. His face was twisted in pain and his breathing became irregular. He shuddered and groaned in his sleep. His eyebrows gathered together and sweat beaded on his forehead, making his hair stick. His lips drew into a thin line, and I stared at this vulnerable boy. _I could kill him now._ I realized, looking to where Hiro disappeared to._ End everything now and be over with it. Vampires don't ever deserve to live. Ever._ But something within my chest made me think otherwise. He came from a family of hunters. He didn't like craving blood. _But if I ever got turned into a vampire, I would want someone to kill me, not matter what._ I observed the thing one more time and decided I would have a talk with him when he _wasn't_ trying to suck _every_ _drop of blood_ from my veins. I kept my gun out, and I settled on the couch as Hiro came out of the kitchen with a glass of water. That's when I noticed the layout of the room.

The room opened to the living room and that had glass doors leading to a balcony on the right. On either side of the doors were plain black mock-leather couches. There was a low glass and mahogany coffee table in between the couches. To the right of the room were double western-style swinging doors that led to the kitchen. The wall in between the kitchen and the living room was opened. Underneath the window was a wooden table to fit four. I couldn't see exactly what was in there, but I saw a fridge and a microwave. There was no doubt a sink and stove was in there, maybe an oven.

Across from the front door was a hallway that contained a bathroom and a broom closet to the right. When I had woken up I had found out that at the end of the main hall it turned to the left to reveal two doors leading to bedrooms on the left side. To the right of the main hall, next to the bathroom door was another door leading to the master bedroom, or in other words; Kiryuu's room.

"Fainted?" I nodded. Hiro fell down next to where I lounged. He put the blood tablets with the glass of water on the coffee table and leaned back. We both stared at the _vampire_ on the ground and neither one of us moved to move him. Silence filled the room and suddenly Hiro turned to face me. "How are you feeling?" I stared blankly at him while he faced me with worried eyes.

"I'm not dead." I looked away.

"Is that right? I would've never guess." He rolled his eyes as I glared at his unwelcomed sarcasm. "You've been asleep for more than three days and...god damn! You've been asleep for more than three days!"

I couldn't help but look at him like he was the idiot he could be.

"You must be starved! Not to mention filthy!" _Of course he would worry about hygiene when a vampire is passed is passed out less than three yards away._ Hiro jumped up and dragged me to my feet as I thought about his conclusions. _I guess I was hungry. And my mouth does taste nasty._ I was dragged to the bathroom where Hiro threw me in, along with spare clothes, a towel, a toothbrush, toothpaste, and plastic and tape to wrap my cast in.

"Everything else is in the bathroom, and I'll make you something decent to eat. Lock the door!" He slammed the door closed, and I heard his feet pad away. I sighed and turned the water on. I strip down and tested the water before stepping in. No point in scalding or freezing myself.

I cleaned up quickly and just stood there while the warm water showered down my bare body. I could feel some of the tense muscles loosening, and I rested my head on my arm which was against the tile wall._How could I get myself in a situation like this. So fucked up. A hunter _and_ a vampire._ I couldn't help but go back to the revelation. It was nearly impossible to be both. It was an oxymoron for crying out loud. _It shouldn't even be possible for a vampire to use anti-vampire weapons. What if he was forced? Why would a person from a prestigious vampire hunting family voluntarily become a...monster? _A feeling, a lot like sympathy, crept into me._ No! He's still a vampire! That's never going to change. _I thought with a sad sigh. I was exhausted and nothing was ever going to change that either. My vision hazed as I just stood there.

"Shit, must've stayed in for too long." I murmured under my breath. Suddenly a pain jabbed at my stomach. I doubled over in excruciating pain and let out a small cry. _What the fuck?_ My hand went to my stomach and vague tears mixed with the, still, running water. _Cramps? What the fuck is going on? _"Hiro!" I called out weakly, as I started to lose consciousness.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** This chapter was supposed to be longer but I decided to cut it. Please review. I know you guys are out there. I'm not trying to pressure you...actually I am trying. I just want to know your guy's opinions. If I get flames then I know I'm doing something wrong. If I get good reviews then I know I'm doing something good. Bye! Until next time!


	3. Vampire Hunters

**A/N: **I'm back for a third round. You guys will enjoy this one…I hope. Review, review, review. I don't care how short it is. It could be one word like "great" or "horrible!" Thanks to Luxord's Xigbar, the first reviewer! Hope you enjoy this! Well, hajimemashou! Let's begin!

**Re-edited 8/29/11:** School's gonna start soon so I won't be updating as often. I will finished editing though!

**Disclaimer:** No matter how much I want Vampire Knight, it can _never_ be mine. TT ^ TT It's all Matsuri Hino sensei's.

* * *

><p><strong>Vampire Hunters<strong>

**POV: Hiro**

"I can't believe you fainted from something so humane as hunger." I couldn't help but laugh in amusement. Tsubasa sat across the table from me, shoveling food down his throat while I watched him. There was scarcely anything in the _vampire's_ house except for ramen and some random pasta noodles. So I ended up putting it all together to make this weird big ass ramen. Tsubasa didn't even notice because he was so hungry, so it didn't matter.

"And I can't believe you kicked the door off of its hinges." Tsubasa murmured and turned slightly pink, but that wasn't what caught my attention. It was the fact that the _vampire_ said the same thing as Tsubasa and at the same time. Tsubasa didn't even turn to the boy lying on the couch. I did, however. _He _had woken up when Tsubasa was changing. I guess he saw the water and tablets because when I went back to the living room, the remaining droplets in the glass cup were red, exactly like blood.

"I'll fix it. Such asses." I turned back to Tsubasa who was finally finishing up. He put down his chopsticks and stared at me with a glint in his eyes. I tensed as he continued to stare unwaveringly.

"W-what do you want?" I began to move away, sacred at what he might do to me.

"To keep my ass away from the eyes of pervs." He answered, sliding his chair back and making me jump back as well. I blushed in remembrance but the pink did not stay for long. _I mean, what the hell is there to see._ I rolled my eyes as he approached me. "You may not care, but I sure as hell, do not want random people seeing me nude. Next time, your eyes will be gouged out by my fingers." He glared at me with an evil glint in his eyes. _Gulp._ "Okay?" He smiled so joyfully I thought he was kidding. Then I remembered what kind of person this guy was, a merciless assassin. Sweat started forming on my forehead as he continued to smile eerily for a response.

"O-o-okay..." I smiled nervously. He finally moved to clear his plates, and I breathed out_._ I didn't realize I was holding my breath._ Damn, letting someone younger control me is so pathetic_. I put my face into my hands_. Ugh...this is so annoying. I should've paired up with an older _woman_. That would have been less stressful._ I leaned back and listened to the clattering of dishes.

"Do you always let yourself get pushed around by the shorty?" A voice came from the living room. I almost fell backwards but I caught my balance in time. I glared at the silver haired boy who teased me and Tsubasa.

"Not necessarily. Sometimes he's right." I looked away. "And he's not a shorty. He's pretty tall."

"If he was a girl maybe. He's not even 183 (centimeters) yet." The boy got up and loomed over me. I stood up, not wanting to feel shorter than I really was.

"I'm not even 183 yet." I glared slightly up at the boy. I was 182 and Tsubasa was 178. I'm guessing this boy was around 186, because he wasn't _that_ much taller than I was.

"Then you're a shorty too." He leaned down to see with me eye-to-eye.

"At least I'm human."

"..." He became silent. The only thing that could be heard was the running water in the kitchen.

I could feel the air becoming tense and we stood face-to-face in a face off. I could see the pure hate in his eyes…and the pain. I simply stared, not knowing what to do. I wasn't feeling guilty about what I said. I could not afford to forget that he was a _vampire_, but however I couldn't help but recall the Hunter Association doctor he called to help Tsubasa. Not to mention the insignia on his neck. I sighed and broke eye contact, unable to look at his torment. I didn't apologize, why would I have to? I was right. I was human, and he definitely was not. Instead I walked into the kitchen where Tsubasa was still washing the dishes. It looked like there were more dishes than what we used. _I guess already _he _had dirty dishes in the sink before._

"You could become a housewife." I said, casually walking over and leaning on the counter. He threw a sharp look at me and turned back to his work.

"Yeah, if it was the only job left in the world." He gripped the bowl he was holding tightly. I put my hand on his shoulder and he immediately loosened his grip.

"You're gonna break that." He looked down at the wet bowl. Then I saw his cast. "Shit. I totally forgot that you broke your arm. Watching you eat like a pig made me completely forget." I said laughing and ducking when he swung his arm towards my face. When I thought I was in the clear, he elbowed me in the gut. "You're killing me here, Minase."

"Good. Then maybe you would appreciate life so you wouldn't provoke me." Tsubasa glared intensly at me. S_igh_._ All this fighting is making me tired._

"I'm going to sleep." I turned to leave but looked over my shoulder. "Don't get into another fight." It was my turn to give a death look. If Tsubasa was any more childish he would've stuck her tongue out at me but instead, he stuck her middle finger at me. I flipped him off as well with a sly smile and left. I came face-to-face with _him_ again.

"Don't _kill_ each other." I warned him as I passed.

"Trust me. There would only be one body, and I intend to live." He whispered as he entered the kitchen. I turned around to see his disappearing back. I considered going back and making sure there were still three _living_ bodies in the morning but decided against it. _If they couldn't last a night together, then we'll have to leave in the morning. Tsubasa can take care of himself now. To the hell with all this..._ I opened the door to my room and threw myself onto the messy bed, falling into sleep immediately.

* * *

><p><strong>POV: Tsubasa<strong>

I was placing the dried dishes into the cabinets when I felt _him _walk into the kitchen. I spun around to see him picking up a dish with a paper towel in one hand. We made eye contact and stood there without giving way. I felt as though if I looked away first I would lose an unexsistant game. So we stood there, both unable to give in to pressure. We stared intensely at each other and looked away at the same time.

Silently we worked together. He dried the dishes and put it in my expecting hands. Then I swiftly put the dishes into its designated places.

"Why are you helping?" I asked. He didn't pause for even a second.

"My dishes. My responsibility." He stated. _I could have guessed as much._

"Why are you _helping_?" I asked again, glancing back at him. He stopped and looked at me.

"...I wonder. Maybe it's because you're a hunter with potential." He handed me the mug he had finished drying, but I was still thinking about what he said to me. _Potential?_ The mug slipped through my fingers, but before it reached the ground we both reached for it at the same time. He held it from the bottom with his right palm while I had taken a hold of the handle with my left fingers. We looked at each other again, shocked. _He has the same reaction time as I do._ I realized with a start. We rose up together, but I reached my full height before he did. Soon enough he loomed over me with eyes of shock.

"You have the same reaction time as me." He breathed out, surprised. I took an intake of breath in surprise. I composed myself quickly.

"Your point being..."

"I am a vampire. You are a human." I gaped at him. He seemed so uncomfortable with the fact he was a vampire before. _I guess he only feels like that when it's convenient for him._

"I am a vampire hunter, vampire." I glared at him, and he smirked.

"So am I." Then I noticed his neck again, along with his tattoo. With a small gasp I remembered where I had seen that gothic flower-like tattoo; it was the insignia for the Hunter Association.

"You weren't lying. You really are a Kiryuu." I took a step back and scowled, releasing his mug. He slowly smiled realizing he had the upper hand.

"I'm surprised you even know about the Kiryuu's. We're pretty much extinct now." He let out a twisted smile, a corner of his lips pulling upwards.

I took in what he said quickly. I had read their files when I visited HQ. The Kiryuu's were a legend to me and people I looked up to, but they were murdered; murdered by a pure blood name Shizuka Hio. I hated that bitch and pure bloods ever since I had read what had happened. I couldn't stand that the bitch had killed the best hunters because of a "loved" one. It all sickened me; the weakness of the heart and mind. The human that also caused the death of the Kiryuu's was no better than a Level E, in my eyes. When I had tried to look into the only survivor's files, I found that there were none to look at. I had given up without even knowing the name of the child. But now he stood in front of me.

"You're a vampire," I said. I couldn't breathe. _How was this possible? The only survivor…a vampire? A disgrace to the Kiryuu family!_

"I thought that was already established." He rolled his eyes. He looked straight into my eyes and I froze. "You're thinking 'how', aren't you?" I didn't even have to nod, he knew. "You're smart aren't you? Here's a clue: I have been a monster since over four years ago."

_Four year ago..._ That rang in my head as I went back through the records in my mind. The pages flipped, and I went to the incident of four years passed. The _whole_ Kiryuu family only had contact with a pure blood once four years before. That was when the family was killed. _Shizuka Hio_.

"Fucking bitch." I whispered as the male smiled, mischievously. I knew what had happened. During the fight, the bitch had bite the boy and left him alive. He was forever a vampire and a hunter. "Fucked up life." I acknowledged his constant internal conflict.

"Damn straight." He lost even the mischievous smile as he thought about something. Normal people would've care, but I didn't give a damn. _They can think about whatever they want to think about. If they wanted me to know, they would say it, not think it._

* * *

><p><strong>POV: Zero<strong>

I was...flattered, I guess you could say. Only a few knew my story, and I could care less if this boy knew it or not. But this hunter knew about the Kiryuu's enough to know what was going on. _At least he's not ignorant._ These flashbacks got me thinking of another forbidden fruit. _She_ was there after the attack. _She_ was the one who cared so much. _She_ was the one that still wasn't repulsed by my monstrous state._ She_ was the one who was there when Shizuka died. _Shit. I need to stop fucking thinking about the past._ I cleared my mind as quickly as I could._ So he's not just a normal hunter._ I went back to the present issue._ Then who the hell is he?_

"Boy, who are you?" I barked at him. He stared at me and laughed without humor.

"I've been under your roof for three days and you still don't know how I am. I'm guessing you don't know who my partner is either?" I was puzzled. _Was it a weird thing to not want to get to know stranger? Espcially ones that want to kill you?_ "My name is Minase Tsubasa and he's," the boy motioned to the bedrooms, "Minase Hiro."

_Minase? The Minase's were low in the vampire hunting world. This child is from _that _family? I guess it's a reccessive gene thing. Wait...Minase?_ I paused for a moment. _I've heard of that name before_. All of a sudden it came back to me. _The rankings for the best pair; the Minase pair. These were the same hunters, and they've been under my roof the whole time. Oh, the irony, and here I thought _I_ was a threat to _them_. So this is the Tsubasa that ranked third in the singles rating._

"So you and Minase-san are brothers?" I asked casually. _Of course they were, what else could they be? Unless one of them was a girl or they were adopted or they're cousins or-_

"We're twins."

-_or they were twins... _It took me a while to fully comprehend what he said. I blinked disoreinted. _WHAT?_

"Twins…? What the fuck?" I hissed. _How could this be? Another pair of twins? And they're here, in my apartment. What the hell is going on?_ Minase stared at me, elated, feeling my discomfort. _The fuck is this?_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Okay~ I'm done guys! I kinda felt bad for Hiro so I let his POV be longer...Oh! If you guys are avid Zero fans...you would've noticed...I made his couple cm taller~ srry I kinda need him to be taller. ^-^

Yep...they are twins. I hope you guys know what that mean...oh if you guys didn't get the ranking thing i'll explain it. I kinda made it up...actually i don't even know if it's in the manga...it definetly didn't come up in the anime. There are multiple rankings, like school grade rankings or test rankings. The two main ranking list are for pairs and solos.

The Minase twins are the top in the pairs. Of course Zero is the top in the solos/singles. I didn't add it in because Zero will never mention it himself...he doesn't give a crap. Second place will not be revealed until...later. The top two in the solo's aren't on the duo list because they have no partners... Zero and Yuuki as a hunting pair? ...I don't want to even go there. Yuuki will drag Zero down in my opinion...so I'm not even going to do the 'what if'...

REVIEW PLEASE!


	4. Painful Recollections

**A/N: **Yay! Things are getting interesting...if you guys are coming for the first time...welcome! If not, get ready for the excitement...actually not. I don't know how this one will turn out so I'll be as surprised as you guys! w00h!

**Re-edited 8/29/11: **This one didn't need a lot of editing...

**Disclaimer:** Vampire Knight belongs to Matsuri Hino until she gives it to me for a Christmas present or something...

* * *

><p><strong>Painful Recollections<strong>

**POV: Zero**

"The time has come, Zero." He _picked up Bloody Rose, aimed it at my chest, and pulled the trigger without hesitation. Pain shot through my whole body. _Damn_. I closed my eyes to suppress the burning pain._

"Stop dazing off and look at me!"_ I did as _he _wanted me to. Who was I to ignore _his _wishes? I, who had taken so much from _him_. Shortly afterwards however, _he_ collapsed onto my shoulder. I could see _his _blood spilling onto the dungeon ground, mixing with mine. _He _sighed with relief. Finally being in familiar arms again, _he _told me _he_ felt comforted._

_Whispering into my ear, _he _said, _"Zero...the last remnants of my life...consume it all!" _Shock registered, and denial coursed through my mind. How could I take the last thing he has to lose? When I had been taking from him our whole life?_

_Knowing my thoughts, _he_ replied, "...for the sake of your goal, you must!" I remembered _her_. The only one more important to me than my very own life. I resigned to our fate and took the faithful bite into _him_, my heart tearing_!_ My precious little brother; Ichiru!_

I snapped back to reality. _He_ was dead. _He_ was inside of me. I couldn't do anything to bring _him_ back. Everything was futile.

My eyes focused back to the young hunter who stood against the counter. _How can they both be _still_ alive and at the top of the Association? How the hell can they have lasted this long? Why the fuck are they still here!_ Rage over whelmed me when I saw his unconcerned face, and I lunged at the unsuspecting boy in front of me. I grabbed his collar and slammed him to the tiled ground.

"THE HELL WITH YOU! HOW CAN YOU TWO BE FUCKING _TWINS_! DON'T YOU DARE FUCK WITH ME OR YOU WILL WISH THAT YOU WERE DEAD." I was on top of the frightened boy who looked at my face with fear...and interest.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Minase hissed grabbing my hands that were gripping his shirt. They tried to pry my fingers from his clothes but to no avail.

"You can't be twins. One of you should've been dead. One of you should've died! How can you be so ignorant to yourselves but not to _my_ life?" I couldn't help but shake him. I could feel strength rising in my arms and my vision turned crimson. Rage coursed through my veins and I started to choke this weak human. A human who had one thing I had lost; a twin.

"Ki...ryuu...haaa...fuck...mph...off!" The tiny human gasped, and I realized with a start what I was doing. I jumped off and backed up until I was standing by the door. I stared at my hands with disgust and balled them into tight fists until my palms bled. I glanced over at Minase and saw he had sat up against the cabinets. He gingerly touched his bruised neck and winced. He only _glanced_ at me, but it felt as though it was enough to kill me.

"...Minase..."

"What the hell do you want, vampire?" I winced remembering what _that_ had caused me to do. _Ichiru._

"I...sorry." I couldn't even look at his face. _When did I ever apologize? Have I really gotten that...soft?_ I scoffed at myself internally, not daring to show my disbelief...in case Minase took it the wrong way, and well...I guess I don't have to hide it. I smirked.

"Sure." He said, catching my smile. "I'll believe it when I see it. Now it's your turn to do the talking. Why do you care so much that Hiro and I are twins?" He approached me, taking a step at a time. _He really isn't afraid of me. Any normal human wouldn't dare approach me. _I paused. _Then again, he isn't a normal human._

"You don't need to know. If it's not in the public records at the association, then I am not required to share classified information." I got bitchy, _and _it was fun. I guess I was slowly turning into a sadist because of Minase's reaction to it all.

"Yes, I do. You nearly killed me. I should know why, shouldn't I Kiryuu?" Minase, now, stood right in front of me. I could feel his breath against my neck, but his worn out death glare packed enough poison, I didn't pay much attention. I could feel myself sweating as he smiled at me unnervingly. What was it about his eyes that made me bend to his will?

"You should know." I decided to give him what he wanted. _Might as well tell someone who wanted to hear my sob story._ "I mean, you _are_ a Kiryuu family expert, aren't you?" Now I decided to take a step forward, which made Minase back away. "Then again, why should the public need to know about the disgrace of the Kiryuu family?" My head cocked to the side and a corner of my mouth turned upwards. Minase looked at me, and I could tell that his mind was reeling.

He brought his hand up to his mouth and assumed a thinking position. He was piecing all the information he had gathered. _Smart boy. I guess I won't have to go through the trouble of explaining everything. _Secretly, I let out a small breath of relief. _I don't think I have enough strength to relive everything I left behind._

"Was your twin...a vampire as well?"

* * *

><p><strong>POV: Tsubasa<strong>

_I know I read something about the Kiryuu twins, but the documents all said the younger twin died along with the parents. It said the sole survivor had been the older twin, and he was taken in by Kaien Cross. But it didn't say anything about the older twin becoming a vampire, so I wouldn't be surprised if it lied about the younger twin. But a disgrace? How could a person become a disgrace?_

_In a hunter family, willingly becoming a vampire, giving the family's position away to a vampire, siding with a vampire, loving a vampire, or just plain betrayal. Vampires are supposed to be breathtakingly beautiful and a pure blood has tremendous power. So it wouldn't be surprising if the twin fell for the woman. It's all love again, isn't it? _I scowled.

_But just giving away the family's position couldn't have been bad enough to be excluded from the records? _I glanced up at the Kiryuu in front of me. _If he was turned into a vampire against his will, then what about his brother? Could he have already been turned into a vampire before the whole incident or even...willingly?_

"Was your twin...a vampire as well?"

I saw rage and sorrow take over, and I readied myself this time. His fist tightened and he punched the wall the doors were connected to. A part of the wall flew off and blood dripped to the floor, along with one of the doors. I looked at his fists and saw blood falling from them. Before I could suggest for him to tend to his wounds and sit down, he spoke.

"It would've been better if _she_ had turned _him_ instead. Then maybe, he could've become stronger." He barely whispered, not caring if I heard him or not.

_Then how could his twin have been a disgrace? The only other reason was complete betrayal or falling in love on top of that._

"What's taking you so long? And here I thought you were some kind of mystery solving prodigy." He scowled, and I wanted to punch his face into the ground.

"Fuck off bitch." I smiled. He faltered. _If those are the only options left, then they could be what happened, most likely that is. Then how did he die? He can't be alive, can he? _But I didn't dare to ask him that. Kiryuu imagining his brother becoming a vampire was bad enough, but somehow his death seems like a bigger deal.

"So the vampire hunter has no clue, eh? What a bore." Kiryuu turned towards the living room.

"Your twin fell in love with the pureblood and betrayed your family, including you. He didn't get turned into a vampire, but you did. If must've tore him apart. I guess he died as a human." I yelled out to him, desperate. I couldn't stand his banter. It was annoying the shit out of me.

Who the fuck was he to tell me off? I didn't want to hear his _whole_ life story. I only wanted to know why being a twin was such a taboo to him. Then again, I guess his reason stems from the very beginning.

He froze.

I froze.

Even the air froze.

I could feel the air getting heavy...and dark.

"I'm going to bed." He moved quickly to the hallway leading to his bedroom. Seeing his flee, I moved and tackled him to the ground. I pinned his arm behind his back, pulled out my Bloody Passion, and put it against his neck.

"Hell no, you're not! What the fuck! So I made an accurate guess, you decide to become a stick in the ass. You are going to fucking tell me why being a twin is so shitty!" I twisted his arm more with rage.

"I'M. GOING. TO. BED." He grit his teeth and struggled from my grip, but I pressed the knife flat against his neck.

"You still haven't answered my question. You gave me other shit that I _really_ _didn't_ need to know. So you will answer me, or I will drain the blood from your body and keep you _barely_ alive." I whispered into his ear, threateningly. He halted his attempts to free himself and paused. I gave his couple seconds so he could think it over. He seemed like those quiet introverted thinkers who were full of bullshit.

"I killed him. No. I _consumed_ him." With one great shove, he pushed me off while I was still stunned. _He what? Why would that have anything to do with me and Hiro being twins? Jealously could be a reason and so could guilt, but it's not solid enough for a person like _him_._

"But what does that have anything to do with me and Hiro?" I crossed my legs, as he had did after escaping me, and faced him.

"Not _you_ per se. Twins are rare in the Hunter world. Usually one consumes the other while they are in the mother's womb, but if they are born, one is usually stronger than the other. Do you see why it's absurd for both of you to still be alive and at the top of your game?" He spoke softly. "Under my roof no less." He said barely audible, I wouldn't have caught it if I didn't read his lips.

"So you were the stronger twin." My eyes trailed down from his intense eyes to the floor. _So who's the weaker twin between me and Hiro? What would happen to us? Will one of us...no! That can't happen! It probably only happened to Kiryuu because he was a vampire. Nothing will happen to us. Right? And how did this happen? The only twins known so far under the same roof! Coincidence? Load of bullshit!_

"I'm going to bed now." He got up and left. This time, I didn't make a move to stop him. My mind was reeling with information. _Is what happened to the Kiryuu twins going to happen to us? How though? Who's the stronger one? Is it me? Or him? Oh my god. How do I tell him? Do I tell him? _I made my way to the couch and collapsed. _What am I going to do? Is it even worth telling him? No, I'll talk more with Kiryuu first before I talk to Hiro. No use worrying more than I need to._ Finally settling my mind, I relaxed. Then fell into a lull of a dreamless state.

* * *

><p><strong>POV: Zero<strong>

_How? How could he guess so accurately, yet so easily? Who is he? Damn it!_ I hit the wall behind the door, leaving a dent, matching the many others.

The whole room was a mess. Clothes were scattered everywhere, mixing with letters, pictures, and orders. Trash littered the floor, along with random rubble from where I had lost my temper. The bed was on the opposite side of the room from the door. On the far right wall was another door leading to the bathroom, and in the far corner, to the left of the bathroom, was the closet.

_What's going to happen to him? Is what happened to Ichiru going to happen to one of them? Is Minase Tsubasa going to be the survivor? Or will it be Minase Hiro? Minase Hiro is too soft hearted though. He doesn't have that deadly passion within him. Plus, his twin is more skilled than he is. But will Minase Tsubasa be able to decide when the time comes? _

_Fuck, why the hell do I care so much? It has nothing...no. It has something to do with me. There's a reason why they are in _my_ apartment. Someone planned this but why? What's the use of putting us together? What can result of this? Damn all this shit! _I clenched my fist tighter and winced. I looked at my bloodied palms and cursed again. I opened the drawer in the lamp stand by my bedside and took out my first aid kit. I sat on my bed to rinse my wounds with hydrogen peroxide and wrap then with bandages. I laid down and sighed.

_Why the fuck is my life like this? What new problem will I have to solve? Who will get hurt? When will it be all over? How are _they _involved? Will I be free only through death?_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Okay~ I'm done. I actually wanted Tsubasa to tell Zero to clean his wounds...but Zero really just wanted to go to his room. He's not going to sleep. Probably because he...can't. heehee. He sleeps whenever he wants to. He sleeps sometimes during the night, sometimes during the day.

I wish I could answer all their questions BUT! They have to wait patiently like everyone else...like me. Lol. I really need to decide how I'm going to initiate everything. This one's a little boring...I'm sorry. But Tsubasa had to know what you guys knew. Yea...Hiro didn't come out in this one. BUT! They didn't kill themselves! Review please...especially if this one was a bit dull or if Zero's character was a little...off. REVIEW~


	5. A Red Storm

**A/N: **I know the previous chapter was boring, but Tsubasa needed to know the "curse". Well, here's the 5th chapter! Still don't know where this one is headed. Hopefully you guys will learn something interesting! Thanks to alerters: **yuki-eevee**, **awesomealicia89**,** Luxord's Xigbar**,** Maria2a16**, **X-x-Kag-Xion-Uchiha-x-X**, **W-Rabbit**, **Kiryu21** (in chronological order) Extra thanks to **Kiryu21** who recently left a review. Well, without further ado!

**P.S.:** Zero will call Tsubasa: Minase, and Hiro: Minase-san. I guess he has more respect to Hiro. I kinda would if I didn't know Tsubasa as well.

**Disclaimer:** I will not own this guys and sorry to burst your bubbles but you won't either. Unless you guys miraculously switch bodies with Matsuri Hino.

**A Red Storm**

**POV: Hiro**

_Red. Red walls, red floors, red ceilings, red bodies, red clothes, red hands, red blood; my blood red Tsubasa._

_No matter how far I ran, I could never leave that red, red room. My speed surpassed those of a human and everything around me became a red blur. I couldn't distinguish the bodies I was skillfully maneuvering through until I noticed one body that I kept passing. Every couple yards the body was there, on the ground spilling out the staining color red. As I passed the body, I slowed down my speed enough to recognize the body in the dark, my eyes enhanced as well._

Tsubasa!

My eyes fluttered open, and my breath caught in my throat. I made a move to sit up, but my arms gave out under me. I excepted the fact I was shaken from the startling nightmare. Noticing the heat of the bed, I rolled over to a colder spot. I tried to close my eyes to calm myself down, but I saw everything stained in red; blood.

I had been running frantically yet at an amazing speed. I needed to escape from someone, or some_thing_. Everything around me was red, including myself. My hands were covered in the despicable color and so was my face. As I ran, more bodies began to gather on the floor, more red covered the room that turned into an endless hallway.

Slowing down, I saw a body. A body so covered in blood, I will never forget. Tsubasa.

He lay on the ground, broken. His leg was bent in an inhumane way, as was his arms. Red poured from his neck and right away I noticed it wasn't a wound from a weapon. It was a wound from a vampire.

Surprised, I had crouched down to where he laid, dying; sorrow and fury whirl-wind into my heart. _How dare some..._THING_ touched my baby twin!_ But that wasn't what dominated my thoughts as I inhaled his scent. My eyes dilated and thirst overtook the feelings of rage. Tsubasa came to and looked at me bending over his body.

"I s-see you've...ahhh...brought o-out yo-our canines." Tsubasa let out a shaky gasp. "G-go ahead. I ne-e-ed to die b-by your hands. H-hurry, Hiro!" Tsubasa's eyes fluttered closed and his breathing became shallower, but I could only notice my...fangs.

My tongue ran over my lengthening teeth and winced at the pain. My teeth were begging to be sunk into meat and my throat pleading to be relieved of its thirst. After taking one look around I knew what I needed and its color. Taking a glance at Tsubasa, pouring out the thick red liquid, only confirmed my hunger; my hunger for blood.

Without even thinking, I leaned towards his body; bleeding red.

Without hesitating, I drank deeply from him.

Without looking back, I left his corpse and moved onto the next source of blood.

Just remembering all that had occurred brought a sick feeling to my stomach. Staring at the white ceiling, I began to see it staining red.

_Why would I dream of becoming a...monster? Why would I dream of killing Tsubasa? Who the hell is messing with my head?_

**POV: Zero**

Deep sleep started to take over when my cellphone rang, loud and sharp. Giving the caller a chance to give up, I turned away from the annoying piece of technology. But it didn't stop at all. Getting more than pissed, I pounced the phone and flipped it up with a great force.

"What the hell do you fucking want?" I growled into the phone, my voice a little hoarse from my light nap. In the receiver I heard the quiet sob of a man.

"Yagari-saaaan~, Zero-chan is being mean to daddy!" An annoying voice rang from the phone, followed by a yelp of pain, and right away I wanted to crush the phone.

"I'm hanging up."

"NO, NO, NO, NOOO! I'M SORRY, ZERO-CH, ah, kun!" The voice of Headmaster Cross Kaien came from the phone. I closed my eyes to see if it would calm me down; it didn't.

"What's with the call? I'm pretty sure you didn't call, and I quote, 'to hear my son's beautiful voice'." I sat back down on the bed, leaning back on the wall.

"But that's exactly it! I _just_ learned your cellphone number from the Association. You didn't tell me it when you left the Academy, _and_ you didn't contact me to tell me your whereabouts or condition." Cross-san still had that annoying fatherly voice, which he tried too hard to imitate.

"Don't give me bullshit." Silence followed but with my enhanced hearing picked up a whispered heated argument. Anger whelmed in me again but curiosity kept me on the phone. "Should I hang up and wait until you guys get your thoughts together?"

"That'll be unnecessary, Zero-kun." Cross-san's tone suddenly became serious, and he lowered his voice to its normal state. Then I knew, something was up.

"What's going on, Headmaster?"

"There are a couple of complications with the Association and the leadership, but that's not why I called." There were a bit more whispering in the background, but it subsided quickly. "The Minase Twins are in your care, correct?"

"..."

"Z-zero-kun?"

"How the hell do you know? What the fuck? Did that doctor tell you?" I hissed into the phone, jumping out of my bed and quickly scanning my room. The doctor I called to help Minase has recently retired from the Association. He shouldn't have had anymore obligations to them. Before Headmaster Cross could explain, I ran out of my room into the hallway. As I ran through the hallways and into the guest rooms I searched for two things; listening bugs and/or cameras. When I went into Minase-san's room, he was awake and looked shaken. But I couldn't take time to care. It didn't matter because he soon turned peeved.

"The hell? What the fuck are you doing?" Minase-san yelled at me as I checked wardrobes, desks, ceiling corners, and under any and every surface. "Kiryuu-san! What in the world are you up to?" He got out of the bed and walked towards me. I, too anxious, jumped out of the room into the living room. I flipped on the lights, waking Minase, who was asleep on the couch, up. I ravaged through my belongings, but I couldn't find anything.

"Kiryuu? What the fuck? Are you mad?" Minase jumped up from the couch and grabbed my arm.

"...-ero-kun! I SAID ZERO-KUN!" Cross-san's voice finally processed through my brain. Anger and anxiety filled my mind, and I couldn't think of anything except making sure I still had the privacy I wanted.

"Headmaster~," I said, the corners of my lips curling upwards. "You better tell me how you know about _them_ or I will personally give you a visit you will not want to look forward to." I threatened without changing my tone. Even Minase let go of my arm and sat back down on the couch, along with his..._twin_. I stood across from them and motioned them to stay. They both took one look at me and turned away.

"We've been monitoring them. You know about twins, and we definitely don't need a repeat in history. So we were monitoring them until the g-eh."

"Geh?" I blinked, momentarily confused.

"Sorry. Until the guy that goes by Tsubasa, chased down a Level E and eventually ran into you. I figured they'd be okay with you so we let them be, but what doctor? You haven't done anything to them, have you?" I couldn't help but roll my eyes. _How old do you think I am old man?_

"No. They're right in front of me, alive without being an un-dead creature of the night." I quipped, thoroughly pissed.

"Ah~ I missed your cold retorts, Zero-kuuuun!" Cross-san squealed from the other side, giving me chills.

"Yagari-sensei, control the fool! Please!" I brought the phone in front of me and yelled. Another argument followed, but thankfully it was short. I heard the phone being shuffled around and Cross-san in the background whining.

"Yo, Zero. Can you babysit those troublesome twins for a while?" Yagari-sensei asked bluntly. _What the fuck? What am I now?_

"Why the hell should I _want_ to? Might as well send me to a den of Level E's tied and blind." I paced around the room.

"Kiryuu, you better tell me why the hell you are keeping _us_ up for a _you_ problem." The bastard Minase crossed his arms and leaned back against the couch.

"Do you hear him? He's a total pain in the ass." I complained into the phone.

"Even if I sent you tied and blind, you still would find a way to stay alive. Isn't this great irony though? The _spectacular_ Kiryuu survivor defeated by _teenagers_ with raging hormones." Yagari laughed dryly, thoroughly _ticking me off._ Even though I knew it was reverse psychology, I couldn't help but be affected.

"Oi! I don't know who the hell you are, but I demand answers. Why the hell do we need babysitting by a cocky bastard like _him_? We don't need the Association watching us like criminals! What's your motive?" Minase took the phone from my hand before I could do anything. I stared at him surprised but what shocked me more was what his brother did next.

"I apologize for his rudeness. He means we don't need the Association anymore. We do _not_ appreciate the Association's "goodwill". I will _not_ be sorry, though, for any injuries or damage that will occur if the Association continues to track us." Minase-san had gracefully taken the phone from his brother and spoke with a twisted smile. His voice chilled my body and goose bumps rose on my arms.

I was going to take the phone back, but Minase-san's face froze. Something must have been said to make his look so stunned. He took one hard look at me and stood abruptly. He strode out of the room into his own, leaving with me to deal with the anger induced Minase.

Question, more than I could keep track of, were spinning through my mind, but one stood out like red on white.

"What the hell is your problem with the Association? You seemed fine with them before." I fell into the couch opposite of Minase, because there was no way I was standing through the explanation, and I was getting one.

"Fuck off, Kiryuu. You're the one keeping us awake."

"Because Headmaster wanted to talk to me about _you_."

"..."

"Stubborn fool."

"The fools lie with the Association, vampire."

"What have they done to you?" I noticed the hidden pain locked away, never to be opened again. Though, since this affected me now, I needed to know anything important related to their past.

"They did _nothing_." Minase hissed, clenching his teeth and hands. "I was targeted, and the _fucking_ Association did _absolutely_ nothing. I'm not going to talk about it." He stood up as quickly as his twin did before him. "I'm going to Hiro." He started to walk towards the bedrooms when I jumped up from the couch. I flew over to where Minase was retreating and pinned him against the wall. My hand slammed both his wrists over his head, and the right side of my body pressed him against the wall, trapping him.

"Minase," I said into his ear, growling menacingly. I opened my mouth to continue my threat when I felt him move. Getting ready for an escape, I placed my left foot behind me so I could use it as leverage, in case he decides to push me back. But he didn't make a move to escape. He was shaking.

A smirk appeared on my lips. Was he really that mad? I tightened my grip on his hands, and even his legs started to shake uncontrollably. He whispered something but even with my inhumane ear I couldn't hear it.

"What was that Minase?" I mocked as I leaned forward so my ear was next to his lips.

"Please, s-stop touching m-me, v-vamp-pire." His voice shook and sounded as if he were crying. I took a look at his face and I realized he was. I also realized he wasn't talking about me when he said 'vampire'. I concluded, like a slow fool, he wasn't quivering from anger; he was scared. I jumped away as quickly as I could, and watched as Minase's legs finally gave out under him. He fell to the ground and griped his arms, still shaking. He leaned against the wall and sobs wretched his body. I got on my knees slowly and crept to where he kneeled over, gasping.

"Minase, I'm really sorry." I reached out my hand to rest it on his shoulder. "I didn't-."

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Minase screeched, skittering down the hallway, holding his arms. His hair was tousled and tears streaked his cheeks. His eyes showed complete terror and pain. His breathing was irregular and it seemed as though he was having an asthma attack. I noticed he was still watching my outstretched hand with fear, and I withdrew it. Guilt overwhelmed me for the first time in a _long_ time. _When was the last time I was truly sorry for something?_

I was at a loss for what to do. I couldn't touch him, and I didn't have enough knowledge about his past to know what I had to do to make him feel at ease. So right on cue, Minase-san appeared, as pissed as he could be.

"Kiryuu, get the hell out!" He threw my cellphone at me, which I caught, and swooped Minase up in his arms. Minase clutched his brother's shirt and hid his face into his chest. Minase-san turned around and went into Minase's room. _I'm not getting out of my own apartment. Who are they to make me? They're the freeloaders._ Still I approached with caution, in case I triggered Minase's trauma again. I crept to the door and opened it slowly.

Minase-san had placed Minase on his bed, but he still hadn't let go of his twin. Minase gripped his brother tightly as he gasped and sweat formed on his forehead. _What exactly happened?_

**POV: Hiro**

"We have the names of the purebloods who ordered the kidnapping of you two." A voice deep voice told me.

"..." I took one hard look at the vampire in front of me and left Tsubasa to him. I speed walked to my room and closed the door before speaking. "What the hell do you know?"

"We know that the both of you were targeted; Tsubasa-kun more than you. You came to the Association but they didn't do anything because nothing had happened yet. You guys were kidnapped shortly afterwards. I don't know what happened during your imprisonment but you guys made it back beaten, broken, tortured, lifeless but still alive. You were only...14 was it?"

"15." I answered curtly, not wanting to remember anything unnecessary.

"15 then. Then Tsubasa-kun became what he is now while you went along with whatever he wanted. After training with the Association, the two of you went as solo as you could. Your parents were the only link you had with the Association. They gave you the assignments the Association wanted you to do, but other than that you guys both had no connection to the Association." The voice sounded as though he were reading from a file.

"So then you know about Tsubasa." It wasn't a question. I knew whoever was on the other line already had that information, but I needed clarity.

"Yes."

"And you should know that we do _not_ want the Association breathing down our neck, now. Especially since they didn't watch over us when we were the _most_ vulnerable." I sat down next to the bed and leaned against the mattress. My left hand was balled up in a tight fist while my right held the cellphone.

"We know and this is how we're going to make it up to you both. We'll tell you the list of names, but you will have to be under the Association again. Whether you two will take your revenge or devise a smart plan to expose them, is your choice. This is the condition we will make." The man finalized everything.

"Who are you?"

"Yagari Toga." I could practically _hear_ the man smirk, and I knew why. Yagari Toga was one of, if not, _the_ best vampire hunter. He was at the very top, even higher than the Kiryuu's. That type of man was helping the Association get us back. _What's going on? Why are we so vital to so many people?_

Before I could give any type of answer, I heard Tsubasa yell in a strangled voice, "DON'T TOUCH ME!" _That bastard! If he did anything, I will _kill_ him._

"I'm going to have to hang up now...but I'll keep the deal in mind." I hung up the phone on the world's most renowned hunter. _These kids are driving me crazy._

I opened the door and started to head to the main hall when I saw Tsubasa. He was on the ground shivering with fear and tears in his eyes. He was holding himself so tightly it seemed that was the only thing keeping him together. Right away I knew what was going on. He was remembering what happened those couple years ago; the Level D vampires and the nobles who watched mercilessly. Even as I remembered, I wanted to go collapse and just break down, but Tsubasa needed me.

I ran to where he sat gasping in pain and shivering in fear. I took one look at the _monster_, and I knew he was guilty. The look on his face explained it all. He was shocked and scared, even uncertain but above all, he looked sorry.

"Kiryuu, get the hell out!" I threw his phone at him and scooped Tsubasa up in my arms. I didn't know if he would listen to me, but at least he was warned. I moved quickly to Tsubasa's room and put him down on the bed. He still gripped onto me, and I held him, smoothing out his soft hair. He trembled in my arm and sobbed into my shoulder. His grip tightened even more and so did my hug. I heard the door open and felt the _vampire_ peak through the opened crack.

"It won't be good for him to feel a vampire's presence. You just being in the building will alert his senses." I told him as Tsubasa started to shake harder. Tsubasa pleaded through his gasp to make him leave.

"I won't leave until you tell what the hell is going on? Who exactly are you and why is he like _that_ now? He wasn't like that when we were tumbling during our fight." Kiryuu-san sounded not only curious but sincere. I was at a loss for words. _Was I supposed to tell him? If so, then how much could I tell him? Would Tsubasa mind? What should I do?_

"T-tell him everything, but Hiro? Kn-nock me o-out, first." Tsubasa breathed out. It pained me to do it, but I nodded and did as he said. After I had knocked him out, I placed him on the bed and left the room. Kiryuu-san followed me out and we went to the living room. I and sat down, and Kiryuu took the other couch.

"First thing's first. Tsubasa and I are twins, but he's not my brother." I decided to start with the most simplest misconception.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Kiryuu-san jumped closer to me. Then he started to think, and it was obvious he had a clue what I meant.

"She's my sister," he gave me a smug look, but I was sure he wasn't expecting this, "and we both got raped."

**A/N: **Yay! I feel great! Sigh~ I finally got the secrets off my chest. I didn't think I would be able put in the fact that the Twins "quit" the Hunter Association, but it worked out! Thanks you and from now on it's gonna get interesting, I assure you. Oh! Zero is 18 and the twins are both 17. The next one might be a flashback and it will be disturbing. I'll try to keep it T. This was my longest with 3,296 or so words...dang.


	6. Tainted Purebloods pt1

**A/N:** Hey guys~! if you read my last chapter you have a clue about what's going to happen. But the rape scene won't happen in this chapter...I decided to split the flashback. They are 15 when this happened. It also skips around a lot...like fast forwarding. Please deal with it. Thanks.

**Re-edited 8/29/11**

**Disclaimer: **You should know what this is without me even telling you. Dis- is a prefix meaning not. claim means to have or take as your own. -er is a suffix meaning a person who acts out the base word...? I don't know. Just know that Masturi Hino owns VK.

* * *

><p><strong>Tainted Purebloods (pt.1)<strong>

**POV: Hiro**

"Tsubasa's my sister," Kiryuu-san gave me a smug look, but I was sure he wasn't expecting this, "and we both got raped."

* * *

><p><strong>~(Flashback)~<strong>

I sped through the park, pissed off. The Association refused to make any action on our behalf. Tsubasa was chuckling behind me. I gave her a death glare, and she froze. I could tell she was trying to hold back a smile, but it came out anyways.

"I don't know how this could be funny." I stopped striding and faced her. We were in the middle of the park, a shortcut to our home from HQ. The sun was starting to set, and the families were leaving the park with crying children. Tsubasa looked at me with her mahogany brown hair braided so it started from the top of her head and came down. She called it an 'inverse French braid', like I cared. Her blue eyes were sparkling with laughter.

"The situation isn't what I'm laughing at. You're the one who told me to keep calm no matter what they said." Tsubasa let out a small laugh. I flushed with embarrassment and hurt pride. _I did tell her that. Damn. I only told her that because I thought they'd actually do something. Fuck it._

"Whatever." I turned back around. It was frustrating. Tsubasa was being stalked like crazy, more than I was, and I couldn't do anything. My little sister was being targeted, and I felt it with every cell in my body. I thought the Association would do something about it, so I took Tsubasa and went, but I was wrong. The fucking Association didn't even get _worried_. They had the _nerve_ to look bored and roll their eyes at us. Of course, being the prideful person I am, I left the room, yelling that I would come back with proof.

"So...how are you going to get the evidence?" Tsubasa took my shoulders and started to massage them. She had a knack for loosening tight muscles and since she knew, she massaged me whenever she saw I was stressed. I opened my mouth to answer when she stopped moving her hands. Through those hands I felt her tense up and freeze. Worried, I started to turn around when I felt it. There were vampires everywhere.

"Run!" Tsubasa pushed me forward as she pulled out throwing stars and a dagger. She ran towards a Level C vampire who had appeared behind her. I took out my kunai and throwing knives as well and got ready to attack. There were at least seven of them surrounding us, but there were more hiding in the forest.

I ran towards one of the vampires and threw a star at it while kicking it down. An opening allowed me to slip through and hopefully lead some of the vampires away. Only a couple followed, but the ones hiding came out making things much more difficult. Not having been in training for a long time, I couldn't handle the extra six vampires who came after me.

After severely wounding two of them, one got a hold of my arm. I pulled down on the arm he was holding and brought my leg up to kick him across the face. He swiped it away with his other hand leaving a bruise. Before I could move to escape again, there was a vampire on each limb. No matter how much I thrashed about, the strength of vampires was overwhelming. I looked to where Tsubasa was and found her being tied, much like I was.

Around her were four hissing vampire rendered useless because of their wounds. Even now she moved with such vigor, but the more she moved, the more the vampire retaliated. Her body was covered in cuts and bruises. Her right eye was starting to turn black and blood ran from her left arm.

"Tsu-" I yelled out, but the vampire gagged me. My hands and feet were tied quickly by two vampires, and they bagged me. The last sight I saw was Tsubasa being kicked in the stomach and collapsing.

* * *

><p><strong>~(Hours Pass)~<strong>

I woke up to my head jerking up and banging the ground. I opened my eyes, or at least I think I did, because everything was black. I tried to see if I could move, but my hands and feet were still tied. I couldn't feel a bag around my body, and since it felt like I was moving, I assumed I was in a tinted moving vehicle. Since there was cloth in my mouth, I could only make sounds. I got in a sitting position and tried to feel around for Tsubasa, but I was cut short.

"Get back down, bastard." A hand roughly slammed my head to the floor of the van, I inferred. I kicked out but my feet were stopped, and I was slapped.

_Damn, vampires. _I thought about what was to come. They were taking us somewhere, so I guess they want to keep us alive. That means I won't die if I fall asleep. I can't hear Tsubasa, so maybe she's still asleep or in another car. _What if she's going somewhere different from me?_ That thought alone made me nervous. I could feel vampires around me, so I couldn't make any sudden movements or feel around. I would get kicked if I even tried to talk and escaping was unintelligent at this point. So the only thing I could do was sleep and deal with everything when we reached our destination.

* * *

><p><strong>~(Hours Pass)~<strong>

After being in a dreamless sleep, I couldn't tell if I was awake or not. It was still dark, but this time there was a thick cloth around my eyes. I was being carried on someone's shoulder, that I was almost certain of. I brought my tied legs out and kicked the person holding me. He doubled over and loosened his grip on me. I twisted my way out of his weakened hold and fell to the ground. I struggled to get up and get my blindfold off at the same time.

Even though I knew the vampire were everywhere around, I couldn't dodge the kick aimed for my stomach. The vampire made its mark, and through the darkness, I saw white. After coughing for a while, I noticed my lips were wet. After tasting the liquid, I recognized it as blood.

"This one's feisty," A male voice said while shoving me into a bag. I was determined to make it as hard as possible for them. After being securely in the bag, the man dropped me to the ground. Air escaped from my lungs, and I coughed again. I felt hands feeling my body, as if searching me. It felt my head, and I tried to move away from the large hands. They grabbed my head and pushed it down to the ground. The other hand wrapped its fingers around my throat, choking me.

"If you don't behave, I don't what will happen to your precious sister." I froze, but I knew either way we weren't going to get out of this mess without some bloodshed.

"Of course if you do, you might see her alive." With that last comment, I didn't move more than I needed to until the man set me down. I felt the bag move from off of me, and they uncovered my eyes. I had to blink a couple of times, but afterwards, I could see around me. I was in a room without a single window showing me the outside. I was in the far corner of the room, still tied up. I used the wall to stand up and examined the people in my room.

There was a tall skinny male vampire with oily black hair and crimson eyes. He would've seemed taller if he wasn't crouching over. Another vampire was in the room, but it was a female. Her hair was a rusty red while her eyes were blood red, glowing with bloodlust. She wore what looked like a riding suit; high black boot, white tights, and a red jacket. The only thing missing was a black helmet. I could feel more vampires outside the door, which was wide open.

The pair approached me, and fear pulled at my heart. Panic coursed through my body, and I must've looked like a frightened rodent because they both chuckled. As a last resort I jumped at them. The man moved out of the way while the woman stayed. She waited until I reached her to make a move. She swiped me away, and I was thrown into the stone wall. I lost my breath and crumpled to the ground. My whole back was sore, and I tried to cough through the gag.

"Aw. Look at the poor boy. If he was mine, I would have eaten him up already." The woman grabbed my hair and pulled my head back, her eyes greedy.

"Don't kill him yet, Arianna." The man grinned slyly.

"Fuck you. I know." Arianna growled at him. "Come help me chain him up." She dragged me by my hair, tears whelming in my eyes. She put me back in the corner which was the farthest from the door. There were four long chains with shackles at the end of each of them. Moving to release my hands first, I got ready to attack, but they both took a hold of each of my hands.

"We aren't idiots, you cursed twin." The man hissed in my ear, the stench of his breath making me gag.

They chained my wrists and called for someone to come in and secure my feet. Two wide guys came in without a sound and grabbed my feet. After untying me, they shackled my feet as well. Since the chain was pretty long, I had room to move, and I jumped at the vampires.

The tall skinny man moved out of the way pretty quickly, leaving the door was wide open. Since I couldn't sense any more vampire outside to ambush me, I ran towards my freedom, suspicious as to how easy it was. It wasn't. I got to the door and before I could take a step outside, the chains yanked me back. _That's why they let me make a run for it. They knew the chains ended before I could get outside the door. Dammit!_

"You really are an amusing hunter." Arianna let out a dry laugh, making me spin around and glare at her. She grabbed all four of my chains and pulled, before I could comprehend what she was doing. I ended up back in the far corner, scraped and bleeding. The three men were at the exit, leaving the woman to un-gag me. As soon as she threw the cloth to the ground, I spit in her face. After wiping it off her face, she smiled at me cruelly. Without another word, she roundhouse kicked me in the head and left me on the ground in agony, head ringing.

"See you later, boy."

* * *

><p><strong>~(Couple Days Pass)~<strong>

"Get off of me! Where's Hiro! LET ME GO!" I stirred to the sound of my sister shrieking.

"Tsubasa?" My voice was husky, and I got to my feet. I stumbled to the small barred window on the door and looked out into the hallway to the left.

A couple of days had passed already, or I had to guess. The only way I had any idea of the time was the change of the guards. Since the guards changed four times, I assumed they each took six hours watches. The first couple days I yelled at them, anything to get them into my cell, but they reacted by tasering me each time. They came with food twice a day, and the bathroom, I had found out, was a hole, big enough for my leg, in a corner of the room. Water came with the food, but it wasn't always completely clean or cold.

When I spotted Tsubasa, I saw she was worse off than I was. She was covered in dried blood, burn marks, bruises, welts, black eye, and her left arm was in a cast. Seeing her for the first time after being captured, my heart swelled with joy and flared with anger. She was alive, but they had maimed her! That anger overtook my joy of seeing her, and I grabbed the bars of the window. Putting my feet on the door, I started shaking the whole door, yelling for my twin.

"TSUBASA! GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF MY SISTER!" I kept shaking the door, but it didn't fall or anything. Tsubasa, however, stopped yelling and noticed me.

"Hiro?" The vampires used this chance to drag her across my window to the room on the right of mine. As she passed my window, she became animated again. "HIRO! HIRO! HIRO! HIRO!" She struggled to release her arm and stretched to touch my outreached hand. Our fingers barely grazed each other when they threw her across the hallway and tasered me.

"TSUBASA! YOU BASTARDS! I'LL KILL ALL OF YOU!" I lay on the ground, twitching with all the volts in my body. A face appeared in the window, along with a dry chuckle.

"You'll get your chance." The vampire snarled and slid a covering on the window. I jumped up, panicked, and slammed my body against the door.

"NO! LET ME OUT! LET ME SEE TSUBASA! NO! NO! NOOOOO!" Desperation washed over me, and I broke down crying for the first time since I got here. Behind the sounds of my pitiful crying, I could hear Tsubasa yelling the same thing.

"LET GO OF ME! LET ME SEE HIRO! HIRO! DAMN YOU ALL TO THE FIERY DEPTHS OF HELL!" Tsubasa yelled, and I heard a door slamming close. I assumed they had finally locked her in, until I heard a scream that made the blood in my body freeze.

"DON'T YOU _**DARE**_ HURT HER, YOU BASTARDS! FUCK Y'ALL! FUCK Y'ALL TO HELL!" I stared to slam myself aimlessly against the wall separating us after hearing Tsubasa scream of pure agony. A wail mixed in with her high pitched cries, and my heart tore in pieces. "Fuck you..." I suddenly lost my energy and reduced myself back to crying, not for myself, but for my suffering twin.

* * *

><p><strong>~(Time Passes)~<strong>

"Get up, boy!" A quick kick to the stomach woke me up, angered and tense. I growled at my attacker, as a stray dog would, but she laughed. "You get to leave this cell for a while, and this is what you give me?" Arianna was wearing the same thing she did the first time I saw her, except her jacket was a royal blue color. With her were the same three men from before, but they weren't of any importance to me. Arianna was _definitely_ the alpha.

"I doubt you're taking me on a friendly walk." I struggled to stand. After I had that glimpse of Tsubasa, my resolve hardened again, and I was determined to get us both out of here, or at least her.

"Nope. Since you're still alive and with a fighting spirit, you are advancing to the next test." Arianna jerked her head to indicate for the males to move. After putting my hands in cuffs, they released me from the chains. They walked me out of the room, and I hoped to pass by Tsubasa's room, but with no avail.

"Like we'll let you see each other until the final challenge." Arianna saw my desperate look and smirked. I shot her a death glare, but she smiled even wider. "Full of fire. I wonder about these results." She sighed and her eyes became glazed. I didn't have to memorize the layout of the building, because I never left that one hallway. That only meant escaping would be harder. She opened a door and pushed me in.

The room was larger than my cell and one of the walls had a tinted window. A door was next to the window, but there was no doubt it was locked. I eyed the ground and saw red. My heart sped up when I realized it was blood. It smelled like vampire, but I thought I smelled a hint of Tsubasa. She saw my observant eyes and chuckled.

"Just go with the flow, and you might not die." Arianna let out a thin smile and headed towards the door next to the window. The males grabbed me before I could jump her. She knocked on the door, and it opened from the inside. I could hear the door lock close, and I relaxed a little. The vampires released me from my hand cuffs and slowly walked out the door. I wished I had enough strength to fight past them, but I had neither the weapon nor the knowledge to do so. Even if I did kill them, I had no idea how to release Tsubasa and escape from the dreary building.

The door locked with a click, and I could feel eyes watching me.

"Welcome young hunter. You have entered into the second test. You will be given a full six-barrel revolver and one extra bullet. Five Level E vampires will enter the room on cue, and your job is to eliminate all of them. Using the extra bullet is your choice. It's futile to shoot at the window because it's bulletproof. You will only be wasting your bullets. Good bye." A mechanical voice spoke, and afterwards a gun appeared from a trap door in the ground. I checked to make sure all the barrels were full and the extra bullet was there on the ground. I kept the extra bullet in my left hand and prepared myself.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I had wanted to make the flashback just one chapter(including the rape scene)...but it's already +3000 words and there are so many more test to come. Sigh. So see you next time. Tsubasa's POV will come later but not as a flashback. She might be telling them but I dunno yet either~ ^^ heehee


	7. Tainted Purebloods pt2

**A/N:** Here is part 2 of chapter 6 as chapter 7! LEMON! The rape scene is in this one. I don't know if I can mellow out this one. Just read the summary at the end if you don't want to read the scene.

**Disclaimer:** Matsuri Hino owns Vampire Knight. I own...my OCs. Poor them.

* * *

><p><strong>Tainted Purebloods (pt.2)<strong>

**POV: Hiro**

**~(Flashback)~**

"Welcome young hunter. You have entered the second test. You will be given a full six-barrel revolver and one extra bullet. Five Level E vampires will enter the room on cue, and your job is to eliminate all of them. Using the extra bullet is your choice. It is futile to shoot at the bulletproof window. You will only be wasting your bullets. Good bye."

My mind was reeling when the door I entered from clicked open. Both my hands were on the revolver, and I lifted it towards the door. My arms started to shake slightly, but I forced myself to become steeled. The door slammed open and in the blink of an eye, all six vampires were in the room. The door was closed by Level C vampire, trapping me in with the blood crazed monsters.

I slowly turned to watch every single one of them and wait for them to attack first. Three of them were crawling on the walls and the ceiling while two were crouching close to the ground. I didn't have any room to make mistakes. The one extra bullet, I was determined to make it as though it never existed.

I didn't dare breath but the room was already filled with the mumbling of the monsters. Without an insinuation, one of the vampires on the ground disappeared. I crouched down to get ready to move, but it was already in front of me. Instincts told me to get away, and I kicked my foot out. A bad idea on my part. It grabbed my foot and threw me to the ground. The breath was knocked out of me with a gasp and the vampire hovered over me.

While on the ground, I saw the vampire on the ceiling. I saw two things simultaneously. The one that threw me to the ground was latched onto my right leg, and the one of the ceiling let go to fall on me. Adrenaline rushed through my vein, and I took a shot at the _thing_ on the ground; my shot rang true. It shrieked before bursting into flames and ashes. A horrid smell filled my nose, but there was no time to focus on that. The vampire from the ceiling was using gravity to gain momentum.

I aimed and shot it in the chest. It face scrunched in pain and horror before bursting and raining over my body. Tension filled the room, and the others were notified of my threat. I shot up from where I sat and winced when I stood on my leg. It felt like a bruise, but there was no time to check. The second line of attack was closing in.

_**~(Afterwards)~**_

My vision was dark, and I wondered slightly if I was good as dead. Then I moved, and I knew, it hurt. Everything hurt.

_**~(Hours Passes)~**_

I was back in my room. They had let me shower for once after being abducted to this god-forsaken place. I was clean and bandaged but still in agony.

My left leg had broken during the "test" and for the last two monsters, I had to lean against the wall to actually be upright. It was in a cast, after a doctor had seen me. I guess they really _did_ need us alive and fully functioning. My right leg was bruised to dark blue-purple at the worst. My right shoulder was wrapped though, but it was only because the recoil of the gun was foreign to my arms causing my shoulder had to swell. My left wrist was sprained and the inside crease of my elbow was punctured.

Everything was sore and bruised though. My muscle were still recovering from my sudden exercise, and it hurt to even walk around in my "cage".

What was worse was my neck. During my fight, one of the vampires had latched onto my body, tore at it, and broke my leg before I... k-killed it. I was still recovering from mental shock as well.

I had killed.

They were monsters, yes, but I had taken an existence, no matter how small or revolting.

The smell of my blood had driven the last two into overdrive. My leg was bleeding profusely while my torso was mildly shredded. It was more my back than my stomach, so my vital organs were not damaged. Still, blood did pour and drip onto the adulterated cement. The last two grabbed onto me and one bite my neck, while the other sank its teeth into the flesh of my left arm.

I aimed at the one at my neck first, it being the most life-threatening one. The other didn't even notice its fellow monster falling, it was so engrossed in draining the life blood out of me. I whispered farewell and shot it in the temple before collapsing myself.

I shivered in my cell. I couldn't get the red from out of the after image in my mind. I didn't see the corpses, but the twisted face and screams of agony still swam in my head. I wondered if Tsubasa was going through the same things I was. It only infuriated me. _If she had to get her hands dirty for some fling of these monster..._ Anger swelled in me, and I lightly touched the wall separating us. A sense of loneliness filled me, and I wondered what my little sister was doing. _Crying? Pouting? Stressing? Worrying? _Just thinking about it myself unnerved me.

My leg, being numb from anesthesia, didn't hurt at all. I decided to sleep and rest before I could feel my leg again.

_**~(Days Passes)~**_

I have _officially_ lost count of the days I've been in this hell hole. My leg was healing quickly, due to it being a clean break. The bruises were turning green-ish and finally disappearing. The swelling in my shoulders had gone down after the second day. I also regained full use of my left wrist so all-in-all, I was almost back to the way I was.

I was practicing walking again when my "room" door creaked open. I froze, standing across from the door. Ever since the last "test", I had been on edge whenever the door opened. Whether it was just the doctor coming in to check up on me or them bringing me food, I would fear the thought of them taking me away to kill again.

A red head walked through the door cautiously, perking my interest. _Why was Arianna here, and why is she being tentative?_ Both these questions were answered in one sentence.

"I have orders to let either one of you twins free." She closed the door and whispered. _She didn't..._

"What the hell are you saying?" I wanted to sound spiteful, but it came out as a strangled gasp. Arianna looked at me confused and innocent. There was something up. This could _not_ be happening.

"I have orders from the higher ups to let one of you guys go. You have to decide who that'll be." Arianna smiled mischievously at me. There was something wrong with this picture. There had to be a catch.

"Uh huh. Like I'll believe that. This is probably one of your sick tests." I walked away from Arianna and went to the wall separating me and my sister, looking for comfort. Arianna looked hurt. She was wearing something casual today. She had on a white v-neck tee shirt with faded blue jeans. On her feet were black leather lace-up boots.

Her facial expression was dead serious. I paused for a second to wonder if this could be true. Arianna had no plans to give me that time though.

"Hurry. You must decide now. The higher ups are very indecisive. They will change their minds if you both don't decide fast enough." Arianna looked peeved and anxious. I had to give an answer even if it was a scam. I _had_ to risk it. _Wait...both?_

"Did you say...both?" I gulped. "Do-does this mean I can see Tsubasa?" I help my breath. Even though it was far off, I couldn't help but just _hope_ for something again.

"No, but I can tell you she wanted to free herself. Sorry, but the final decision is still yours to make." Arianna looked away. I couldn't believe it. _Tsubasa wants herself freed. Did she considered me at all? Did she have an ulterior motive? Tsubasa? How can this be?...Tsubasa._

"I'll..."

Arianna smirked.

"...stay."

Her smile faltered and turned sympathetic.

"I understand. I'll see you again." Arianna started to leave the room. I watched her leave and desperation swept over me.

"Will I be able to see Tsubasa before she leaves?" I yelled as she stepped out the door. Without turning, she replied coldly.

"No."

As the door slammed closed, utter defeat and wretchedness washed over me and I fell to my knees and cried for the last time.

It was with the changing of the 3rd guard that a vampire I hadn't seen before entered my cell. The man had course brown hair and pale skin. His eyes were red, and he overwhelmed me with the aura of power. He was a noble.

I jumped up. I tensed myself and tried to memorize his face when everything got blurry. _Damn. I forgot. Nobles all have a specialty._ I blacked before I hit the ground.

I couldn't see around me again. I knew I was alive though. I could feel the ropes digging into my wrists. I bit my tongue hard enough to feel pain, just in case I was delusional. _Yep, I'm alive...but what are they up to now? Am I going to be killed since Tsubasa left? Are they going to capture her again? Damn it! What the fuck is going on?_

Then I was blinded by light. I had to blink multiple times to clearly see the silhouette in front of me.

(Due to Fanfiction enforcing the M rating, the rape portion has been removed. If you want to read the full add .webs .com to the end of the title. So it would be withintheerebusofred .webs .com)

"Now, you not a virgin in anyway. Filthy slut. You and your sister both." Arianna recomposed herself and spat in my face. I don't know what, but something snapped in me.

I grabbed the ropes discarded on the floor and jumped at Arianna. The vampires, still in an after sex daze, couldn't react fast enough. With the rope, I started to choke Arianna. She started clawing at my hands and face. I could smell burning flesh, and I could distinctively feel the pain, but Arianna was my focus. How dare she insult my sister!

My sister and I never asked to be here! We would leave if they didn't want "sluts" like us. Fuck her! I tightened my grip on the rope and pulled back. I had knocked her to the ground and stood on top of her, pulling the rope back with my weight. I heard her gasping underneath me. Before she could draw her last breathe, I lost feeling in my limbs, and I fell to the ground. The Level D vampires restrained me and lifted me up so I was face-to-face to Arianna. She was supported by other Level C vampire who had come in after I fell off of her. Rage was clear in her eyes and, truth be told, I was scared.

"What the fuck, you whore!" She coughed and tried to regain her breathe. "You will wish you were never born, boy!" She approached me and dug her nails into my cheek. There was pure agony. I could feel fire spreading through my face and my body felt sick all over again. I felt like throwing up, clawing my face, and jumping in ice water. There was also a part of me that wanted to die to get rid of all the pain.

"Roland could break you mentally, but I can do that physically. Poison is in your system, and it'll never come out. Not as long as I'm around, you won't be free of me hunter." Arianna motioned the Level C vampires to carry her out. After she left, the Level D vampires turned on me and gave me a beating.

**~(Flashback Ends)~**

Kiryuu-san was quiet. However, so was I. I didn't expect any other reaction though.

He looked me straight in the eye, expectantly.

"Well," I took a deep breath and continued. "I guess the both of us passed our "tests" because they let us free. After a couple of days of just sitting in the cell, Roland came into my cell again and knocked me out. I thought that I was going back to the room with the clear wall, "I shivered, "but I was wrong. The next thing I noticed was that we were both free. In the country side with no way to contact anyone, but free from_ them._ I guess they wanted to monitor out rebound from traumatic experiences." Tsubasa and I talked for hours after the whole ordeal; their motives, our location, Roland and Arianna, and our part in it all. We found out suitable reasons for the test though."

The second one was the fighting one; definitely to test out our instincts, raw talents, and physical abilities. The third one was the interrogation. We both we told that one of us can be freed, and it was ultimately up to us. They said the other twin chose themselves, and this was to test loyalty. The last one, which took a while to talk about since neither one of us was willing to talk about it, was to test our mentality. It was to see our reaction to dire situations and emergencies. We both acted by lashing out, in the end. The time in between our release and the last test was to test out rebounding skills. This was the conclusion that me and Tsubasa reached. However, we had different thought about the first "test".

"Afterwards, Tsubasa and I walked around until we found a house. It was easy finding the house because of the fields, but not as easy tracking through it. We did get out. We called out parents. They came and retrieved us. We were questioned by the organization extensively but neither one of us gave them the full details. They didn't help before, why were they now? They couldn't help us either way. Bitches." I slammed the table with my fist. Kiyruu-san didn't flinch.

"How about the poison?" I froze. _Shit. He's too observant._

"What about it?" I gulped. There was no getting out of this one.

"I'm not a fool. Are you saying it miraculously disappeared?" Kiryuu-san leaned back in his chair and raised an eyebrow. _Cocky bastard._

"No. The poison in still in my body. I take antibiotics to try and counter it, but I still have my attacks. So don't worry about it if I randomly start to scream." I joked around a bit but Kiyuu-san took it seriously. But, I was serious as well. He shouldn't worry if I start thrashing around and moaning in pain.

"Then Minase-"

"I'm not going to talk about Tsubasa. It's her choice if she want to tell you her point of view" I glared at the vampire.

"Like hell you aren't." I stood up to see Tsubasa leaning against the wall, still a little pale. I walked over to her slowly, but she wasn't watching me. She was watching the monster on the couch.

"So you know now," she said calmly.

"So I do," he replied in the same manner. They stared at each other in a mutual way, and Tsubasa turned around and paused.

"I don't care that you know. Just don't fall in love with me or anything." With that she started back to her room.

"I could say the same." Kiryuu-san replied with amusement in his voice. I rolled my eyes. _These two are ridiculous._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So I decided to end it without a cliff-hanger this time. Sigh I'm done. I'm sorry about the lemon. It was bad and probably disturbing. Here's the harmless summary:

Hiro get rape by 2 Level D vampires and Arianna. The vampires were male...except Arianna. Yes, Hiro was the "female" position. He tries to choke Arianna but fails. Oh! and Roland is the guy who accompanied Tsubasa. Like what Arianna was to Hiro. Roland helped prepare Hiro and drugged him. It's ok to read after the flash back ends. Bye and see you next time. The end of flashback was awk. Sorry, I know Zero's OOC...


	8. Ennui

**A/N:** I was stuck on what to do so I actually read the Vampire Knight after the huge Rido arc. Instead of adding the story in, I'm just make this in between the year gap. Hopefully you guys were ok after reading the last chapter...it won't all be like that. Enjoy this one as well!

* * *

><p><strong>Ennui<strong>

**POV: Tsubasa**

My secret had finally been revealed to _him _two weeks ago. Annoyance and frustration seeped through my pores. What was the point of keeping my gender a secret if the whole world ended up knowing?

Name: Tsubasa Minase

Age: 17

Height: 176 centimeters

Weight: 57.5 kilograms

Occupation: Vampire Hunter

Gender: **Female**

I was alone in the apartment, and I was aimlessly walking around. Hiro had gone out to buy_ real_ food for the three of us, or at least for _us_. It was well into the day and Kiryuu was out doing hell knows what. He had left some time before daybreak and hadn't come back since. Knowing he was a vampire, he probably wouldn't be back until sun set. _He trusts us a little too much._ I thought as I observed the room. There was so much potential in this apartment with the furniture and appliances. I smiled to myself and stepped out onto the balcony, leaving the glass doors open. I simply sat with my back to the balcony wall, looking into the apartment.

It was hard to breath fresh air with the smell of the musty air mixed with blood. Yes, the air was thick of blood and sin. Even without expanding my awareness, I could faintly sense the presence of Level C vampires. Most were confined to their rooms due to their sleep patterns but a scarce few were out working.

Tension built inside of me until I couldn't stand it any longer. I searched the whole apartment for a pen and paper and wrote a short note for Hiro. I put on a dark silver shirt and long black cargo pants. I tied my hair back with some thin white linen lying around and slipped on a long trench coat-like jacket. I put on Aviator sunglasses and strided out of the apartment. The door closed with a final slam.

As I walked down the streets, I could feel the eyes of the civilians on me. My lips turned slightly up at the attention. I could tell men and women, child and adults alike were enraptured by me. As I got closer to a duo of high school girls, I smiled slightly and approached them. Their whispers, which I heard a while back, became hushed and they fervently looked at each other. Both were similar heights and wore the same school uniform. They were black from top to bottom with a white collared shirt inside. The collar of the black jacket was lined in white, along with the rest of the jacket edges. The skirt was short and black without any sign of color. There were two pockets of either side of the jacket as well. A single red ribbon adorned their necks, bringing vivid color to the, otherwise plain, outfit.

One of the girls had wavy light brown hair, which half was tied up. She had rich green colored eyes that sparkled in anticipation. Her friend, or I assumed, was slightly shorter and had dark chocolate colored hair. Her eyes were hazel brown and piercing, as if condemning me for being too ostentatious.

"Excuse me, ladies. Do you happen to know where the nearest cafe is?" I readjusted my sunglasses so they were resting on the top of my head. I flashed them a smile before awaiting an answer. However, I never received one.

"Come on. We really need to go." The shorter girl took one look at me, with those analytical eyes, and started to drag her friend away. _How rude! Why is she acting like a bitch? Most girls would be jumping all over me._ I was confident I had perfected my role as a male.

"But Nats-"

"Don't say my name!" The dark haired girl released her friend's hand and yelled. The dark haired girl looked flustered and frightened. She also looked anxious to just get away. _But why?_ The girl with the lighter hair was scared out of her wits as well. I guess this wasn't her normal behavior. I approached them once again, but this time with more caution.

"What's wrong, little kitty?" I cooed softly, trying to sooth the frightened little thing.

"You smell...off and...you remind me of _them_." The darker haired girl took another step back. Then another and yet another. I hadn't even moved from my spot since I had took another step a short while ago. _What in the world is she talking about? She's a human, yet how can she tell such things? Or am I thinking too hard? Who is she talking about when she says '_them_'?_

"Ah! You're right. This guy really does kinda look like Senri-sempai, doesn't he? Wow, that's pretty amazing!" The taller one got too close for comfort. However, she didn't stay like that. Her friend pulled her away almost instantly.

"Let's leave. We have to go back anyways." The dark haired girl tugged on her friend's sleeve a little harder. The friend looked at the watch she had around her wrist and practically jumped.

"You're right! It's almost time! Hurry or we won't make it!" The friend ran in the direction opposite of me. The dark haired girl just stared at me. I stared back.

"Who do you mean by 'them'?" I finally asked. She walked slowly towards me and stopped after coming besides me.

"Them. The Night Class of Cross Academy." Before I could react to the name of the ridiculous school, the girl ran off. _Fuck her. Is she implying I'm like a monster? How does she even know about the vampires? Cross Academy. I guess I should stop by since it's somewhere around here...I think?_

* * *

><p><strong>POV: Zero<strong>

I walk into my apartment about ready to pass out. I needed information about the hunters staying in my apartment. It was highly uncomfortable not knowing anything about their family, past, skill level, credibility, and so on. After walking around the whole day asking and hunting down the underground intelligence system, all I wanted to do was sleep.

However, I guess that's not what fate had in store for me.

"Kiryuu-san. We need to leave. Tsubasa's gone." Minase-san was standing by the coffee table with a piece of paper in his hand. I ignored him and started heading to the bedroom. _Why should I care if that girl's gone? Look for her yourself._

"Kiryuu-san. It's an emergency." Minase-san grabbed my arms and practically dragged me back out the door. For a hunter smaller than me, he was fairly strong. _Well, I am tired, and he did catch me off guard. _My pride spoke for itself. I finally regained my sense and pulled away from him.

"Fuck off. It doesn't concern me." I made a move to go back into the apartment. Expect...the door was locked. "Minase-san." I turned on him.

"I'll open it after we find Tsubasa." Minase-san started to half jog out of the apartment complex. I clenched my fists and followed after him. _This is a waste of my time. I don't even have any longing to build a closer relationship with either of them._

"Read this." Minase-san shoved a small piece of stationary in my face. It read:

_Yo Hiro! _(Very manly... I rolled my eyes.)  
><em>I got bored, so I'm gonna go out.<br>Just leave the door open...or a window, I'll crawl in.  
>Leave me something solid to eat, you<em> _fatty_. (very mature...)_  
>Don't worry, and I'll hurt you if you ruin my fun.<br>-T _

"And I'm supposed to be worried?" I handed the note back to him, only to be crumpled and discarded.

"It depends on how bored Tsubasa is. I already checked his clothes, and his hooker clothes are gone." Minase-san paused. "And so are his weapons."

"Elaborate. He's going to 'hook' boys? Girls?" I walked beside Minase-san, somewhat curious.

"He's hooking girls. No, he's not gay. It's a challenge he's invented himself so he can confirm that he can pass as a boy. He dresses up fancily and walks around trying to draw attention to himself. However, it's really dangerous so he takes his equipment. Sometimes it just stops at the attention grabbing, other times he gets wasted and comes back." Minase-san paused again. He was thinking cautiously.

"But he also goes out to look for fights. There was one incident where he went on a rampage in the middle of the night inside a vampire nest. He was half deranged and left the house we lived in with our parents. After I went after him, I realized I couldn't stop him. He killed at least a dozen vampires that one night. However, with a price. After regaining consciousness, he literally went crazy, as if possessed." Minase-san had a glassy look in his eyes.

"You talk too much." I looked away as we entered into the heart of the town.

"No. I tell you as much information as needed. You have more strength than you're leading us to believe. I don't if Tsubasa has noticed because that guy can't differentiate levels of power. A little too headstrong for that." Minase-san chuckled, and I only wondered what I was going to do with all this information. It wasn't as if I was going to be with them forever, or even take care of them. There was nothing more important than hunting down Kuran.

"So...where is she?" We had stopped in the middle of the street, but since no one was around, we didn't inconvenience anyone.

"I'm supposed to know?" Minase-san threw me an exasperated look. I threw one back.

"You're a hunter, aren't you? Hunt for your sister."

"Would you stop and start getting used to seeing him as a boy?" Minase-san hissed at me.

"Sure, sure." I replied nonchalantly and turned around. _Almost as bad as_ his. I tried to focus on the annoying energy of the other half. Even before I could gras[ the scent concentrate, Minase-san spoke.

"I found him. We have to hurry." He started to run off behind the stores lined up in front of us. He cut behind all the stores' back entrances and ran to the pub infested part of town. _What is Minase doing in a place like this? Was _he_ really trying to get wasted? Idiot._ Apparently, that wasn't the case.

Not bothering to run, I walked down the same path Minase-san took with urgency. After turning a corner, I noticed that a group of thugs around Minase. She was calm and her head was tilted slightly down. I could see everything take place, but I was too far for even my enhanced ears. One of the guys grabbed Minase by the collar and shook her and threw her down. Surprisingly, Minase took it. There was no reaction from her. Her brother, frantic, ran to where Minase was thrown to. As Minase tried to get up, her twin held her down. After much struggling, Minase-san was thrown off and Minase, once more, faced her opponents. Minase-san, however, jumped right back up and tried to get Minase's arms behind her.

The men who were now fuming with rage, pulled out a semi-automatic pistol and shot multiple ranges at the twins. Within an instant, Minase-san pulled out Apollo and blocked all the shots. The men froze in shock and now both twins faced them with anger. The cocky little bastards were saying something. Minase faced the thugs, and it looked as though he were smiling.

She pulled out a gun.

She pulled out her Risen Malice, an anti-vampire gun.

_What the fuck is she planning, fucking retard?_ I started to pick up my pace. _Don't you dare shoot, bastard._

BANG! BANG! BANG!

_I'm going to kill him._ I thought as I watched him aim and pull the trigger. _He's going to..._

There was something off. The humans were now on the ground, doubled over. I got closer and smelt the sweet scent of blood. Blood? I frantically look for the source, but I didn't want to believe it.

"What's wrong, dear Kiryuu?" Minase caressed her gun. I looked at the men on the ground, in pain and disbelief. "Oh, you're confused. I'll explain after THESE PUNKS LEAVE MY SIGHT!" Minase yelled in their eyes, making them squeak and run.

"Minase, explain." _Why the hell is your anti-vampire gun able to harm humans?"_

"You really think having a gun that can _only_ hurt vampires is enough in this corrupt world?" Minase twirled the gun around her finger. Her-his eyes were crazed. A wild look took over his features and there was a swirling purple color in his iris. I looked over to his more logical twin, confused, and saw _his_ eyes were different as well.

They were a deep flaming orange.

_What the fuck is going on?_ I ran my fingers through my hair and jolted when Minase let out a humorless laugh, cutting through the night air. I looked back at Minase-san and felt a slight feeling of relief when his eyes turned back to yellow. I didn't want to think about...no. There was no point in adding to my worries.

"Tsubasa! Tsubasa! Stop it! Tsubasa!" He grabbed either shoulder and yelled into his face. However, Minase didn't react at all. He slowly moved his head and frowned.

"Stop what, Hiro? DON'T MESS WITH MY FUN!" Minase shoved his twin and aimed his gun. _Oi oi! What the hell?_ I dashed to the deranged girl...boy and knocked the gun out of his hands.

He did not stop.

He pulled out his Bloody Passion and once more, got ready to attack. Minase-san was up by now and was ready. Apollo was retracted and Minase lunged. His twin parried the sword and pushed Minase down. Minase-san straddled his twin's waist and pinned down his arms.

"Kiryuu-san! His legs!" I could see Minase already trying to get up. He was thrashing like a rabid animal; all carnal, none human. I grabbed his legs and almost was thrown away by the sheer strength. I had underestimated him.

I couldn't see what happened, but I could hear what Minase-san said next.

"Tsubasa. The world is dark and unknown. Now it is light and known. I will explore and kill with you so stop."

"Swear on it, Minase Hiro?" A dark voice asked, sincere and unfamiliar.

"I swear on my life."

With that, all movement ceased.

"Get off of me you bastards." Minase's voice returned, along with his mentality. We both jumped off, and he walked over to where his gun was. He picked it up, inspected it, and put it back in its pouch. Without warning, he started to move again.

"Tsubasa-"

"What? I'm hungry. Let's go eat." He didn't turn around, but Minase-san caught up easily enough. Even as questions rolled through my mind, they kept wawlking and conversing. Leaving me behind to wonder, what the hell did I get myself into?

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I want to cry. This chapter was so random and bad...ugh. i'm sorry you guys had to read that. But it did introduce another plot detail...so i guess it's not totally useless. I've finally got most of this story down. Sorry this was so late. All my work was keeping me from writing...


	9. Omake: Zero's Evening

**A/N:** Okay. So I wrote this pertaining to this fanfiction. So I just made it into an omake. Since most of you guys know this story line by now, it'll actually make sense. If it doesn't, read this fanfiction again? 0.0 Hopefully it makes sense...

* * *

><p><strong>Omake: Zero's Evening<strong>

**POV: Zero**

I have been done.

I have completely had it for a long time already. It infuriated me to know what was to come. Annoyance caused me to be rash when it came to _them_. Rage caused me to be violent towards objects which did not deserve my full attention.

There was no escape from anything anymore. Fate had tightly bound us together; to die.

Hope, a hateful word, was nonexistent in the life of the likes of us; us, a toy to those with power. We are but puppets on stage under the control of a cruel master with horrid intentions. Those watching were no better than lifeless spectators as well. Dolls they were; completely, fully, unspokenly. I questioned their very existence in my miserable, twisted life. Then again, it was the spectators who caused more harm than the puppet master himself. Watching with dead, dull, glassy eyes but no movement in reaction to the atrocity unfolding before them.

However, those in the same predicament were no better off. They caused too much commotion to draw attention for those with power to simply ignore _them_. They brought unnecessary attention to the likes of us. They think themselves as free men, broken from the suppressing chains of control. They see themselves as men thinking and action without influence from the superior ones; however, they are sorely wrong.

They cannot see that they are still on invisible strings connected to the puppeteer. They are still too naive to realize that seeing is not always believing. Their simple ignorance, whether accidental or intentional, stirs great frustration that drives me towards a bitter fuse. They thought themselves as the top of the their own world, showing excessive arrogance and obnoxious attitudes. It showed that they did not think things through until the bitter end, not considering where things will end up.

Bitterness consumed my thoughts as I ridiculed their innocence. Considering the difference between our ages, I wonder how a year could make this much of a margin. Though, they never encountered the fiend Kuran. They did not entangle with Rido or Cross Academy. They have not seen what I've witnessed, heard what I've heard, done what I've done, and killed as I have. They, children, have nothing to compare against with me.

It is unlike me to dwell on such useless thoughts and emotions. I can get no drive from contemplating how life would be different with all the 'what if's. I found no comfort in reminiscing about past events and did not bother to look at annals. They only drive I needed was the state my body was in, as a vampire, and the very knowledge that there were more of them out there. What kept me moving, alive if you could say, was the mere thought that Kuran was still breathing, along with _her_. My past feelings were as I had left them, the past. However, I kept onto the pain of betrayal to steel my heart and keep myself alive.

I needed to live to kill and then, to die.

There was nothing else left.


	10. A Fool's Collision

**A/N: **HELLO! Sorry for the late update. I'm not really good at updating on a regular basis. Hopefully this will bring things into light and get rid of the gloomy feelings. It's still a little dark but...what cha gotta do. Hope this is enjoyable! And reviewing is the best thing anyone can do.

**Disclaimer**: I disclaim this. I don't want VK. Just the Kiryuu twins. Both alive. Yes, I'm a greedy person. ^.^

* * *

><p><strong>A Fool's Collision<strong>

**POV: Tsubasa**

My shoes clacked on the stone path as I traveled through a thick forest. I was wearing a white collared shirt with a chestnut colored sweater vest over it. Casually, I had my leather bomber jacket on, along with black straight leg pants. There was no doubt I had been walking for some time now. There seemed to br no end to the road. As I passed through the gates as a potential student as my pretense, I could instantly feel them everywhere. Vampires.

I finally reached the campus entrance and nearly screamed in frustration. _Why the hell is there such a fucking long flight of stairs?_ Grudgingly, I slowly ascended to the top. By the time I reached the top, sweat was dripping down my face. I ran my fingers through my hair and took a deep breath. _You see, Kiryuu, I don't need you to find my way around!_ I smirked at an imaginative Kiryuu. I strutted into the campus but I didn't see a single person or vampire. The buildings were in an old Gothic style that accented the eerie atmosphere and presence. _Where is this "Night Class"?_

"Senri-kun!" A bubbly voice registered in my mind. I continued to walk, trying to discover the path to the Night Class dorms. "Senri-kun!" The voice kept calling and getting closer. _Senri?_ I turned around abruptly and ran right into a tall blonde _vampire_. I fought back my instincts to cut the throat of the monster in front of me.

"Where's Touya-" The smile fell from his face when he realized there was something wrong. It was probably my scent. "Who the hell are you?" The noble vampire jumped away from me. The air felt cold, and I assumed it was _his_ doing. Nobles were dangerous because you could never consistently predict their abilities. It was also difficult to carry out an action if one wasn't confident with their deduction.

"I thought I was Senri. Do we really look that much alike that even a _vampire_ can't tell us apart?" My hand hovered over my gun; I spit on the ground.

"Aid-" Another _thing_ came up behind the smaller blonde one. This one was much taller, stoic, and threatening. He had bright orange hair and eyes to match. Without even witnessing, I knew his power; fire. "Who the hell is that?" The taller vampire threw his head at me.

Both boys were wearing a uniform similar to the girls I had met in town. Except, instead of the outfit being all black, theirs was all white. It was outlined in black and the blonde was wearing a red neck tie. The blonde has a dark gray dress shirt on under a white vest, which was hidden beneath a jacket. Both boys wore long white pants as well. The orange haired boy was only wearing the dress shirt, slightly undone, under his jacket. Punk.

"How am I supposed to know?" The blonde whined at the new arrival. _What is this guy? The red head's bitch or something?_ "It doesn't matter. He shouldn't be here anyways." The blonde hissed and tensed his whole body to attack at a moments notice. I could handle a noble, but I didn't know if I could handle two.

"Agreed." The taller vampire disappeared in an instant, while the blonde threw his arm in my direction. I dodged the oncoming attack by sweeping down and to the right. The area I moved from was frozen, but before I could register the amount of power the blonde had, the other one attacked from behind. I slid to the ground, dodging a burst of flame, and kicked up at his gut, pulling out my gun. Adrenaline pumped through my veins, causing my agility to sky rocket. I unlocked the safety and loaded it within a second.

I shot at the orange haired man closest to me, but he jumped back to his friend. The blonde proceeded to run towards me, my feet frozen to the ground. He threw his arm at my Risen Malice and froze it to my right hand. When I realized he wanted me still and defenseless, I started to put on a show and act panicked. Surprisingly, the blonde was fooled._ I guess blondes will be blondes._ He approached closer at an inhumane speed, and at the last moment, I reached behind me with my free hand and drew a small handgun.

BANG!

"AH! That scared me~" The blonde was crouched on the ground in fear. A man with dark hair and a leather eye patch approached the duo. I replaced the gun with Bloody Passion. With it I broke out of the ice and took multiple steps back from the fight. _Who was this man?_

"What's the problem here?" The man was wearing a trench coat with a smoking rifle. An anti-vampire gun, I deduced. The taller vampire did the same as me, took a step back. This man was dangerous. _The headmaster?_ I took a step forward.

"That person is not supposed to be here." The blonde pointed at me. When the attention turned to me, I stared straight into the eyes of the dangerous man. He looked at me carefully and smirked knowingly.

"You're right. _He_'s not, but this time around, you're lucky I was here. Otherwise, you would've been dead." The man told the nobles and turned to me with a menacing aura. "Leave _boy_. Go back to your brother." The man looked at me with his one icy blue eye, sending me chills. _How did he know me?_

"Who are you to tell me that?" I growled at him, trying to hide my fear. _He was stronger than me. _A thought that continuously echoed.

"He's my teacher." A voice I hated replied from my left. I didn't need to turn around to know. It was Kiryuu.

**~(Flashback Starts)~**

"So where is it?" I eagerly asked, following the cranky boy. He stopped abruptly and turned around before entering the bathroom. He gave me an exasperated look and proceeded to the bathroom. I walked in with him and continued to talk.

"Where is the Academy?"

Without an answer he started to undress, starting with his collared gray shirt; his white t-shirt he wore underneath followed shortly after. He reached into the shower-tub and turned on the water. He thought he could phase me with some nudity. If he didn't care, I didn't care either._ It's nothing I haven't seen before, _I though bitterly. He started to unbuckle his belt when he looked at me.

"I'm never going to tell you."

"So you want me to leave?" I folded my arms, showing my stubborn streak.

"I don't care whether you want to or not. Just don't give Minase-san a heart attack later." He pulled out his belt and dropped his jeans. The vampire was wearing black boxers with a gray elastic band. Neither one of us was uncomfortable in this predicament and neither one of us wanted to bend to the other. Kiryuu turned back around to test the heat of the water and adjusted it before facing me again.

"Tell me where the damn Academy is." I gritted my teeth. Kiryuu cocked his head and smiled.

"Over my fucking dead body."

I, myself, smiled widely.

"Gladly." I pulled out my gun from its holster and put it against his chest. Kiryuu didn't flinch a bit. Sometimes I wondered if he _wanted_ to die, but then he would do something to contrast my theory. As the water ran, Kiryuu slowly looked behind me and sighed. I sighed. I knew what the reason was.

"Don't interrupt me, Hiro."

"Oh yes I will." Hiro pulled my arms back and twisted then upwards causing me to bend over. He snatched the gun in a fluid motion as I twisted my way out. "Tsubasa, stop looking for the school. It's a bad idea. Don't go looking for more trouble than you can handle." Hiro dragged me out of the bathroom. Before I could launch myself back into the room where the vampire was in, the door Hiro replaced slammed shut and locked. _Fuck. Hiro is against me even through a door he fixed._ I groaned in frustration and stalked into Kiryuu's bedroom.

"Tsubasa! What has come over you?" Hiro ran after me and jerked me away from rummaging through Kiryuu's stuff.

"I need to find that school! Something's off about it. I get _that_ feeling every time I hear its name." I pulled my shoulder out from Hiro's grip.

"I don't care." He forced the words out. I gave him a meaningful look, and he glared at me. "Just stop. If we infiltrate the school, do something stupid, we might as well be good as dead." Hiro dragged me out of Kiryuu's room and into the kitchen. For the rest of the night, he kept me busy and away from Kiryuu.

**~(Flashback End)~**

"Oh great. So it's going to be a worse Kiryuu." I continued to look at the man. "But that still doesn't answer my question. Who the hell is he? And how the fuck does he know so much shit about me?" I started to become agitated.

"Calm down, dear. All will be explained in a while. Please put down that gun." Another voice from the right cajoled. In my periphery, I could see a lanky man with tied up sandy brown hair and round glasses. He was wearing a purple turtle neck under a beige jacket which was hidden by a green shawl. He wore gray pants and, what looked like, fuzzy fucking _pink_ slippers.

"You. It was unnecessary for you to come out." The man in the cowboy hat growled. Optimistic energy flowed from the new man, making me sick to my stomach.

"No, no, no! The youngest Minase is here so I came out to greet him." The new man floated to me and moved to wrap me in his arms. Already high in nerves, I repulsed the man and jumped back few yards. My sense heightened and I realized I was surrounded by potential danger. The nobles, Kiryuu, the new man, and the cowboy hat man were advancing on me. As a nagging feeling pulled at the fear buried deep in my heart, I relaxed enough to spread out my vampire radar. I let out a small gasp and my eyes unconsciously darted into the woods. _They_ were everywhere! Multiple vampires were hiding in these woods, watching my every move. I could feel the territorial possessiveness in their stares and hear their menacing growls. My finger started to quiver on the trigger and my left hand tightened around my blade.

"Headmaster. Get rid of _them_." I vaguely heard Kiryuu hiss. "It's not doing his nerves any good. He's going to shoot at anything that frightens him."

"Zero-kun..." The new man replied. After a while it clicked.

I stared.

I stared some more.

Shit. I just couldn't stop staring.

"That's the headmaster." I said, pulling out of my slight daze. This was the man who thought vampires and humans could live in harmony. This was the man who also was an famous and idolized vampire hunter. This was the man who was off his rockers.

"Cross Kaien. Nice to meet you Minase Tsubasa! To answer your previous questions, this is Toga Yagari. He knows about you from the Association and me." Headmaster Cross took a couple of steps away from me, which was a good idea on his part. I aimed my gun at him unconsciously. My nerves were everywhere.

"Why is he here?" The blonde snarled at the Headmaster. My head spun to the noble who spoke. He reminded me of the potential danger all around me. My head started to ache with the amount of concentration I was exerting. It was exactly like _that_ day. Monsters all around without end. There was nowhere to run; no way to defend against them. They kept coming, coming, coming, coming...

_NO! _I jumped out of my past, sweating._ I can fight now. I can defend myself now. I'm not the naive little girl I was back then. No, she died a long time ago. I can kill now._

"No, no, no! You must be introduced! This is-" The Headmaster spoke while, all of the sudden, Kiryuu and the man with the orange hair ran at me. I flinched and steadied myself in preparation to engage in combat. Then I felt it. Something sharp against my throat. Adrenaline pumped through my blood as I pulled my blade out to stab the thing behind me; my gun aimed at the orange haired man. I turned around, avoiding the sharpened nails at my throat, to come face to face with a surprising beautiful and fierce she-vampire.

"Ruka!" The orange haired man ripped out a shout, grabbing the female. The threat removed from my neck, I swung my gun around to shoot at the duo.

"Minase." A stern voice echoed behind me a moment too late. I pulled the trigger. I smelt the sweet smell of blood but realized it was too close for it to be any one of the duo. I also realized simultaneously that my arm had not swung around to point at the monsters in front of me. My arm jerked behind me and Risen Malice was twisted out from my hand. I glared at the oxy_moron_ behind me.

He had been idiotic enough to grab the muzzle of my gun. _All to protect his own kind._ I growled, my rage flaring and threatening to destroy everything it touched. The bleeding in his left hand started to recede as his regeneration process started. The smell of burning flesh reached my nose, and I cringed. However, even the smell was slowing dying out. I was reminded again that he was a creature of the night. He shifted _my_ gun to his dominant hand and pointed at my heart, with perfect accuracy no doubt.

_Shit. I forgot he knew about my gun._ I froze as he expected I would and so did everyone else. They didn't understand.

"Zero-chan, come on. Let's put the gun away." Headmaster Cross called to the walking oxymoron.

"Not until we leave this place." Kiryuu looked me straight in the eye. I ignored it and started to approach the vampires again with my blade and extra gun when Kiryuu put the gun straight on my temple, the heat from the previous shot still lingering. I froze. I felt something change in the air. Something was approaching. Something very familiar. Kiryuu kept asserting pressure with his steady stare, but my attention was elsewhere. It was back in the past again. It was _then_ was I last felt this surge of power and presence. _Who the hell is this?_ Chills ran down my spine as I tried to think about meeting with the person related to _those _incident._  
><em>

"Fine fine. I'm leaving. At least I know where this place is hidden." I walked out from where I came from confidentially, but also swiftly. I didn't want to confront the past yet, especially without Hiro.

* * *

><p><strong>POV: Zero<strong>

_Why the fuck couldn't he walk faster. That monster was on his way. Headmaster and Sensei sensed it too. This hunter thinks he's all that. He can't even feel the presence of a pureblood. How the hell is he going to hunt for them? _

I watched the younger twin's back as he walked out of the school. It felt as though he was walking too fast for a person who was eager to find this academy in the first place. _Is it my imagination, or does it seem as though he's...jittery? Could he have actually sensed that bastard coming? _I shook all thoughts from my head. _Don't assume because make an ass out of you and me._ However, there was one thing I knew for sure. He was coming. I could feel the pureblood bastard making his way into the school from another route. I knew he felt my presence. I knew he could smell my blood. I wasn't trying to hide it either. He couldn't touch me _yet_. Not until _she_ let goes of me completely.

* * *

><p><strong>POV: Third Person<strong>

The pureblood could smell him from the car, which had pulled up to the school. There was another smell with him. A twisted smiled cracked on the pureblood's face; his eyes flashing from his normal brown orbs to blood red. Her blood had matured beautifully. The pureblood remembered their first collision.

He had been watching, waiting, and observing. As his plans slowly came into place, he couldn't help but smile out of sheer excitement. Things were going very, very well. Better than he had hoped. He couldn't wait until he could sink his teeth into her tainted body; to taste the filth he had put in there.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So...! Who is the fool in the collision? Tsubasa, Aidou, Akatatsu, Ruka, Zero, or even...Kaname?! Kaname has finally entered but I really don't like this guy. He's just too...ugh. Zero fan all the way! Sorry for the Kaname and Yuuki shippers. The past is slowly being revealed. Trust me, things aren't what they seems. Unless you're a super mind reading story plot guessing alien...or just really good at prediction, things won't be what they seem on the outside. Hopefully people also got the "oxymoron" thing. Zero is a vampire and a vampire hunter. It's like jumbo shrimp. It shouldn't make sense but it does...literature...sigh.


End file.
